My Rockin' New Life
by BlondeAlchemist
Summary: Lucy runs away from her horrible home life to enroll at Fairy Tail a School of Arts and become a singer. However, she gets lost in the city and ends up kissing a pink haired guitarist. Mainly Nalu, but will include Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza and more!
1. Welcome To My Life

She was sick and tired of this; of being hurt, of being scared, of being alone, of being someone she's not. Her life wasn't always like this; she used to be happy, her family used to be happy until her mom died. Her mom always wore a smile and treated people with respect no matter who they were; she treated everyone like they were family. The last happy memory she could recall of her family was when her mom made a surprise picnic in the garden for her. When her father heard the laughter coming from the garden, he set aside his work to investigate the noise. Once he walked into the garden, he found his beautiful wife and daughter smiling and laughing, and all he could do was smile. He sat down and joined them and they stayed there all afternoon. The memory no longer made her smile rather, it made her cry.

Her father changed ever since her mother passed away. He was hardly around; he was always consumed in his work: traveling on business trips, meetings at the office, and even locking himself in his study when he was at home. His life became solely about Heartfilia Enterprises.

Lucy actually preferred it when her father wasn't home; she had somewhat more freedom without him there. She still had all the private lessons, not just on education, but also on how to be a proper young lady. However, when her father wasn't home, her teachers were more lenient and enjoyable. Conversely, her father being home meant the worst was about to occur.

Her father usually didn't come home unless it meant she was in trouble or he was upset with something dealing with the company; both reasons caused Lucy to shake in fear. When angry, her father would find her, yell at her and end up beating her.

That's exactly what had happened, and now she sat on the floor of her bedroom crying and holding her bruised side. This time she had turned away yet another suitor and potential heir for the Heartfilia company.

Lucy wanted out and she needed it badly. She had convinced herself to stay so many times before with excuses like: mom's grave is here, this is my home, he is still your dad and more… but no longer.

Lucy got up from the floor and stomped over to her wardrobe. She threw open the doors, grabbed a duffel bag and began throwing everything within arm's reach into the bag. Jeans, shirts, blouses, pajamas, everything but the stuffy, frilly dresses that her father made her wore, made it into the bag. She strolled over to her dresser where she gazed silently at the music box that lay upon it. Carefully opening the lid, a soft and sweet song began to fill the empty room, a song all too familiar to Lucy; it was a lullaby her mother used to sing to her as a child. A small tear ran down her cheek and fell to her hand; Lucy looked down and opened the compartment inside the box to reveal a few jewels. Taking them out of the box and putting them in her pocket, Lucy closed the music box and placed it into the duffel bag. She took one last glance around the room and headed for the window. Inching it open slowly as to not make a sound, Lucy was able to open the creaky window and jump out onto a nearby tree branch. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she was gone.

Natsu ran through the halls of Fairy Tail, a school devoted solely to the arts. He had been a student enrolled there for almost three years now and all that schooling had finally paid off, his band had booked their first concert at the local concert hall. He was ecstatic and he had to tell his bandmates, but first, he wanted to tell his girlfriend, Lisanna. They were close friends growing up and had been dating for months.

His eyes scanned the hallway as he searched for the familiar white head of hair; he looked all over the dance department where she usually would be, but he couldn't find her. Determined, he decided to search the entire school.

As he ran down the hallway on the east side of campus, he heard a giggle coming from around the corner. "Hey Lisanna is that-" Natsu stopped mid stride and stared at the scene before him. His girlfriend was wrapped around some other guy with black and blue hair, both so entranced by what they were doing that they were oblivious to the pink haired guy standing mere feet from them. Natsu quickly rounded the corner and let his back rest against the wall; he leaned his head back and tried to make sense of what was happening. With a clenched jaw and squinted eyes, Natsu stomped back down the hallway from which he came and began his search for his bandmates.

Audio Uproar, the self-proclaimed 'Best Band in Fairy Tail' was relaxing in their usual spot, a forgotten classroom in the West wing of the school that they refurbished to make their 'headquarters.' Gray, the band's lead guitarist, sat on the couch with his feet rested on the table as he stroked his guitar. Jellal, keyboard/bass player, sat in the corner of the room near the window and quietly read a book. Gajeel, the drummer for AU, sat on the other end of the couch jamming to whatever music he was listening to in his earphones as he drummed along.

Natsu burst through the door, causing Gray and Gajeel to both jump a little; Jellal only glanced up to see what was happening. The pink haired singer and guitarist stood in the doorway with a look of intensity in his eyes. "Guys, I've got a song!"

The crowd screamed as the instruments signaled the end of the song. Almost the entire city had come for the Audio Uproar concert, the place was full. "Thank you!" Natsu called to the crowd as he smiled into the mic. Gray, by now shirtless, asked the audience, "Is everyone having fun tonight?" The crowd responded with fervor as their volume began to increase to show how enjoyable the evening was.

"This is gonna be our last song of the night. I wrote this for a special person in my life." Nastu prepared his guitar for the song they were about to play, the biggest smile growing on his face. Pointing to the crowd he spoke, "This one's for you Lisanna." Gray began to strum his guitar, the rest of the band joining in in seconds.

(_Natsu singing alone_; **Gray singing alone; **_**both**_)

_I try to brush it off_

_Keep calm and collected but it just won't work_

Natsu sung into the mic, holding it with one hand and his guitar in the other.

_They tell me "Read a book,_

_Learn to cook, anything to keep your mind off her!"_

_And now I'm so-o_

**Tired of feeling so** _low-o_

**For seven weeks in a row**-_o_

_**I don't wanna hear about**_

_Don't wanna think about you_

All four band members joined in.

_I wanna_ **make out** with the perfect stranger

Get loud _need a mind eraser_

_**Drink up**__ tonight I'm on a mission_

_To get you outta my system_

**Downtown** _I'll be up all night_

**Get lost** _in the flashing lights_

_**Drink up**__ tonight I'm on a mission_

_To get you outta my system_

_I try to be mature,_

_Stay polite but I'm really thinking 'What's it worth?'_

_When deep inside of me_

_I can't breathe I'm a victim of a love sick curse_

**And now I'm so**-_o_

**Tired of taking it** _slow-o_

**For seven weeks in a row**-_o_

_**I don't wanna hear about**_

_Don't wanna think about you_

_I wanna_ **make out** _with the perfect stranger_

**Get loud** _need a mind eraser_

_**Drink up**__ tonight I'm on a mission_

_To get you outta my system_

**Downtown** _I'll be up all night_

**Get lost** _in the flashing lights_

_**Drink up**__ tonight I'm on a mission_

_To get you outta my system_

Nastu grabbed the mic in both hands and directed his words towards Lisanna, who was now utterly shocked by the situation.

_Outta my system_

_Outta my system_

_Outta my system_

_It's been so long since I've been myself_

_Talking like, walking like someone else_

_It feels so good to get back to me_

_And rid myself of this misery_

_Now I'm here coming back to life_

_Turning my wrongs all back to right_

_I was weighed down, I was locked up _

_Now I'm free_

Natsu pointed towards Lisanna and winked.

_I'm gonna__**make out**__ with the perfect stranger_

**Get loud** _need a mind eraser_

_**Drink up**__ tonight I'm on a mission_

_To get you outta my system_

**Downtown** _I'll be up all night_

**Get lost** _in the flashing lights_

_**Drink up**__ tonight I'm on a mission_

_To get you outta my system_

**Oh, oh** _outta my system_

**Oh, oh** _outta my system_

_Outta my system_

The crowd roared with applause; they loved the song, they loved the band. Natsu stepped back from the mic and gazed over the crowd, soaking in the feeling of the audience's noise. Then he turned his attention to the white haired girl standing near the front of the stage and smirked at the look on her face, she couldn't believe what just happened. Natsu raised his fist and screamed, "Goodnight!"The lights on the stage turned off and the band exited backstage.

"That was awesome!" screamed Gajeel.

"Did you see the look on her face?! Priceless!" Gray chimed in, he and Natsu beginning to laugh.

"Ekhm" a voice called from down the hall. The four guys turned to see an angry Lisanna standing in the hallway with her arms crossed and tapping her left foot. Natsu looked back at Gray and they both muffled a laugh. "Natsu! We need to talk." Natsu glanced back at her and walked down the hallway past her but Lisanna followed.

"What was that?!" Lisanna asked from behind Natsu as she tried to keep up with his pace.

"Exactly what it looked like." He never turned back to look at her, he kept his eyes forward and weaved his way through the crowded hallway back stage.

"Why don't you tell me then."

He finally turned to face her, "Are you stupid? We're done, over; what don't you understand about that?!"

"Why?"

"WHY?! I saw you last week with Bixlow in the hallway."

"We were just talking."

"Really? How are you supposed to talk when your mouth is full of someone else's tongue?!" Natsu turned and stormed to the door that led outside; "Natsu!" Lisanna called after him.

Lucy dropped her duffel bag on the ground and took out her map. She had just enough jewels to afford a bus ticket to the city; she was on her way to Fairy Tail. The country's best School of Arts, Fairy Tail was known for its extraordinary curriculum and its amazing record of employment post-graduation; it was her dream to go there and become a world famous singer. She thought she had it all thought out: buy a bus ticket to the city of Magnolia, get dropped off at the bus station and Fairy Tail was only a 2 mi walk; it was perfect. However, the bus had dropped her off at the wrong stop and she had no idea where she was.

"Excuse me, could you- Um sir- Wait! Ugh!" Countless people walked by her, but no one stopped to help her; no one even acknowledged her. _Calm down Lucy_, she thought, _at least you're in the city, that's something. Keep looking, maybe someone will help you. _Determined, Lucy picked up her bag and with map in hand, tread onward into the city to find her dream.

"That's it!" Lucy threw her duffel bag down on the ground. "I have no idea where I am!" She sat down on her bag and started sulking. It was a mistake to come here; I should have never left home. She had been defeated once again; her father was right, she wasn't cut out for this. She looked up at the building in front of her, the Magnolia Concert Hall, oh the irony of her sitting in its shadow as its lights proclaimed the presence of those who were living her dream. She would never make it, she would never stand a chance.

Suddenly a door slammed open and shouting could be heard from the alley next to the building; it broke the depressing trance Lucy was in, actually it made her jump out of it. Out of the alleyway came two people who were arguing over something; the boy in front wore a black leather jacket with dark jeans, but what was odd was the color of his hair… pink? He must be some rocker wanna be. Trailing behind him was a girl with short white hair pleading with him over something. She reached out to grab his arm and the boy jerked back.

"Lisanna, leave me alone! We're over!" he yelled and tried to walk away from her.

Lucy grasped the issue that the two were arguing about and feeling awkward, she began to stand and pack up her things.

"Where are you going?!"

"I already told you, I'm getting you outta my system! I'm going to go downtown and celebrate my new single life by drinking and making out with strangers."

"You are not!"

"Watch me!" Natsu glared at Lisanna and smirked manically at her. He turned around swiftly and made a straight line towards the blonde girl with the bag. He laid his hand on the girl's shoulder, causing her to turn around. She was shocked to see him so close to her but it shocked her even more when he started to kiss her.

Hey! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited! Please review and tell me what you think!

Song is Outta My System by Simple Plan

I don't own the songs used or the characters, only Hiro Mashima does! ;)


	2. Welcome to the Show

Hey all! I'm so happy you all enjoyed the first chapter; hopefully this one can live up to the last one. It's a little longer if that helps ;) Thank you to all who reviewed ( dragon-slayer45, Pooglelover, SkyFairies, Rose Tiger, and wandxrlut) you guys rock!

I do not own any of the songs I use or the characters (Hiro Mashima does)

Enjoy!

She was having the absolute worst day of her life: she was away from the home she knew, but somewhat grateful for that; she was out of money and energy; she was frustrated and tired; she felt defeated, plus she was lost. Yep, the worst of all possible things happened and to add to it, she was now kissing some random stranger who, moments earlier, was arguing with some girl, probably his girlfriend; however, there was one problem … was this bad or good? Bad, she thought, because he was a complete stranger who was using her to get back at this girl… but she didn't seem to care. She didn't want to fight him, she didn't want to fight this; it felt good.

Giving up, Lisanna screamed and stomped her foot, then she went back inside, making sure to slam the door. Natsu glimpsed towards the door and upon seeing Lisanna nowhere in sight, he released whoever was in his arms. Lucy was so busy thinking, she was shocked when the warmth on her lips left and was instead greeted by the cold air of the night. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the pink haired guy pacing around in front of her; she couldn't help but stand them shocked and blushing.

"What the hell is her problem? To go behind my back and just do that?!" Natsu mumbled to himself. He began to run a hand through his hair and Lucy's blush deepened. "I should have listened to them! They were right about her but I was too stupid to see it!" Lucy's brain finally kicked in and she grasped the situation. She raised her hand to his shoulder and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the alleyway door slamming open. Both Lucy and Natsu turned their heads toward the sound; a shirtless dark haired guy with even darker eyes emerged from the door and began walking towards them; Lucy couldn't help but notice how impeccable his abs were.

"So this is where you went huh?" He stopped a few feet away from Natsu and stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest blocking Lucy's view. Sensing Lucy's eyes roaming over him, he turned his gaze towards her. His eyes met hers and began to look her up and down, which made Lucy blush again. He met her eyes again and he smirked; "Nice" was all he said before he turned his attention back on the other guy standing there. "Laxus is looking for you." Natsu nodded and headed towards the door with his friend following; but before closing the door, the dark haired boy winked at her.

Now Lucy stood by herself in front of the center with wide eyes and a red face. By now, people began flooding from the building's doors and past her into the street. Lucy just stood there staring into space, eliciting a few odd glances from people in the crowd.

A small blue haired girl came running out of the doors and slammed into Lucy, knocking them both over as well as bringing Lucy back to her senses. "Oh my goodness! I am soooo sorry!" the girl said slowly helping Lucy up.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have been standing there." The girl took in Lucy's appearance; bags under her eyes, and worn out clothes. "Are you alright?" she asked. Lucy stopped from dusting herself off to look back at the girl, "I'm fine."

"I've haven't seen you around her before."

"I'm new in town."

"What brings you to Magnolia?"

"I'm trying to find Fairy Tail." The girl's face brightened, she even had a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Lucy. "I'm a student at Fairy Tail!"

Lucy grew in excitement, what are the chances? "Seriously?"

"Yes! I could take you there if you would like."

"That would be amazing!" Lucy said, trying to hold back the tears of joy. "I'm Levy," the girl said as she held out her hand, which Lucy graciously accepted, "Lucy."

Levy's keys jingled as she unlocked the door of her apartment. The door swung inward and Levy flipped the light switch illuminating the room. Her apartment looked simple but had a homey feel to it. The front door opened to the living room which was connected to the kitchen and there was a hallway to the left which Lucy assumed led to the bedrooms. "Make yourself at home, Lucy." Levy said as she set her stuff down on a table near the front door and strode into the kitchen. Lucy took in the place and smiled at how comforting it made her feel as she sat down on the couch. Levy returned with two glasses of water and giving one to Lucy, she sat on a chair adjacent to the couch. "So you wish to enroll at Fairy Tail huh?" Lucy replied with a nod as she drank her water. "What department?" Lucy swallowed before answering, "Music."

Levy jumped with excitement, "Me too! I play bass and piano, you?"

"I play a little piano but mostly I sing."

"Oh I know! How about tomorrow you come with me to school and shadow me to see what it's like and then I will introduce you to the headmaster so you can apply!"

"That would be great Levy! Thank you so much!" Lucy said as she hugged her new found friend.

"You can stay here tonight and if you still need a place after you get in, you can live with me!" Levy said.

"That would be amazing! I would love too!" Levy stood up and walked toward the hallway, "I'll make up the guest bed for you." She smiled at Lucy and then continued down the hallway. Lucy couldn't help but smile; things were finally looking up.

Lucy couldn't believe how big Fairy Tail was; she did expect it to be huge, but not THIS big. Fairy Tail wasn't just one building; it was made up of multiple ones, including: a building for each department, recording studios, offices, a small concert hall and more! Levy and now Lucy's apartment was located on campus; a majority of students lived in the on campus apartments. Levy had taken Lucy through the entire Music Department building and had even sat in on a few of her classes.

At lunch, Levy guided Lucy to the cafeteria building and bought them both lunch. With trays in hand, they made their way to an empty table near the center of the room. They began a casual conversation about the school and how Lucy liked the classes when she was interrupted by a woman with long red hair walking towards them. "Hey Levy," she said as she set down her tray on the table and sat down next to Levy. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Erza this is Lucy," she said motioning to Lucy who raised her hand and waived, "Lucy this is Erza." Erza nodded her head toward Lucy, "Nice to meet you Lucy." Lucy looked down at the girl's tray which only held a huge piece of strawberry cake and a tiny fork. Masking her confusion she answered, "Likewise."

Erza took a huge bite out of her cake and began to talk to Lucy, "So how do you like the school?"

"Uh, great actually. I've always dreamed of enrolling here so hopefully soon I will be your classmate." Levy turned her attention to Lucy, "Erza lives next door to me and also plays the drums." Lucy was astounded, "Seriously? The drums?" Erza nodded, her mouth full of cake. "She's amazing!" Levy chimed in. "Have you talked to Headmaster Makarov yet?" Erza asked after finally swallowing. Lucy shook her head, and Levy answered, "I'm taking her to see him after my classes."

Erza took another bite, "You'll like Makarov, he is really nice." Lucy smiled as she wiped a piece of cake form her face, "I can't wait."

Cheers began to come from outside the cafeteria doors and began to fill the room as they opened. Lucy, Erza and Levy turned their attention toward the sound, curious as to what the commotion was about. "Audio Uproar!" people yelled. Four young men walked into the room, each waving and smiling at those around. One winked eliciting a "Gray- sama!" from one of the girls. One had blue hair and a red tattoo on his face, one had long black hair and piercings all over him, another had dark hair and dark eyes with a winning smile and the last one had a familiar pink head of hair. Lucy gasped and quickly ducked her head to the table trying to hide her embarrassment as the blush returned.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Levy asked.

"That's him!" Lucy whisper yelled to her friend still trying to hide her face. Erza turned back to the table, her mouth still full of cake, "Him who?" Lucy took her hands off of her face and looked back up at the group making their way around the room, "The pink haired one."

"Oh you mean Natsu?" Levy asked. Lucy quickly grabbed Levy's collar and brought her face close to hers, "You know him?!" Levy swatted Lucy's hands away from her shirt, "Of course, he is a student here in the Music Program. Erza and I are friends with the entire band."

"Band?" Erza and Levy both stared blankly at Lucy, "Audio Uproar," Erza answered, "Natsu is the lead singer, Gray is the one with the dark hair, plays lead guitar and does back up vocals."

"Gajeel is the one with the piercings and plays drums and Jellal has the tattoo and plays the bass and keyboards like me." Levy finished.

"Oh," was all Lucy could say as she turned back to the band, her eyes settling on Natsu. "Natsu, huh?"

"What's the big deal with Natsu?" Erza asked. Snapping back into her embarrassed state, Lucy ducked at the question. "N-nothing, I bumped into him last night outside of the concert hall."

"Yeah, they had their first concert there last night. I went there to support them." Levy answered. The conversation ended with the sound of the bell, alerting everyone else that it was time to return to classes.

The headmaster's secretary led them down a hallway to a wooden door labeled Makarov Dreyar. She opened the door letting Lucy and Levy walk in and she shut it behind them. "Please have a seat," a balding old man directed them as he sat behind his desk, which they did. "Hello Levy, nice to see you," he turned his attention to Levy, a big smile across his face. "I'm doing well Master Makarov, thank you for asking." The headmaster turned his attention to Lucy and she was met with the same big smile, "And who is this beauty?"

"My name is Lucy, sir, and I would like to apply here."

"You are interested in the arts?" he asked. Lucy nodded, "Yes sir, I wish to be a singer." Makarov hung his head slightly, "My child, there is no wishing anything; if you sing, you are a singer; if you dance, you are a dancer; whatever you do, is what you are. Now, do you sing?"

"Yes sir." The Headmaster began chuckling to himself and he gazed at her once more. "Why do you sing?" Lucy was taken aback, she had never been asked why; she just did. She looked down and thought deeply about the question. "I've never been one for discussing my feelings, but I find that through singing, I am not only able to express my feelings but connect to others who feel the same. Music reminds me that I am never alone, that there is always someone out there who will understand." She looked back up at Makarov, the smile on his face and grown and it filled Lucy with a sense of hope and happiness. "You have my approval to apply here Lucy." Tears began to well up in Lucy's eyes and her chest tightened; "However-" and her heart dropped. "Before I can allow you to enroll in our /music program, you must first audition."

"Audition?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, you must showcase your skills in a performance for the Department Board as well as myself. If there is a majority decision, you will be enrolled in our program."

"I will start working on it right away!" Lucy suddenly stood, bowed and marched out of the office with great determination… Levy soon followed. Makarov sat at his desk and smiled at the thought of Lucy; he saw the determination in her eyes and knew she had what it took… just like her mother.

Levy sat on her couch reading a book and Erza sat on the ground looking through a magazine; all was silent and peaceful, until Lucy slammed open her door and rushed into the living room. "I don't know what to do! Help me!" Lucy pleaded as she kneeled on the floor in front of Levy. "Do about what?" Erza asked as she looked up from her magazine.

"My audition! I don't know what I should do!" Lucy fell face first on the floor and just laid there. Levy watched her new roommate and giggled, "You're thinking about it too much Lu-chan." Levy set down her book and joined Lucy on the floor. "What do you want to accomplish with your audition?"

"To get into Fairy Tail." Lucy mumbled.

"Other than that. What do you want your song to convey?" Lucy rolled over to face Levy, "Well, it's my introduction to the school, so I want to show them who I am and let them know that I'm here to stay… that this is only the beginning."

"Don't forget to have fun!" Erza chimed in and winked at Lucy. Lucy chuckled, "Yeah that too." Almost instantly lyrics popped into Lucy's mind and her eyes widened. "I thought of something!"

"See, it's not that hard." Levy said.

"But to do this, I'm going to need your help, both of you." Erza and Levy both looked at each other and then back to Lucy. "You in?"  
"Count me in!" Erza yelled.

"Me too!" Levy added.

"Let's do this!" Lucy yelled as the three girls stood and high fived each other.

The Next Day- Lunch Time

Natsu sat at a lunch table eating his spicy ramen with his band mates Gray and Gajeel; they were discussing new song ideas. Jellal noticed his friends and walked over to their table, "Sorry, Natsu they were out of hot sauce," he said as he sat down.

"Damn, they're always out!" Natsu yelled as he slammed his hands down on the table.

"Maybe if you stopped eating it so much there would actually be some!" Gray smirked back at Natsu. Natsu stood suddenly causing the table to shake, "You wanna go ice princess?" Gray responded by standing and pushing his forehead against Natsu's, "Bring it on flame breath!" Jellal and Gajeel simply raised their hands and pulled their bandmates back down to the table. Gajeel sighed, "Seriously you guys need to get over yourselves. Now what are we going to do about this week's assignment?"

Suddenly all the lights went off in the cafeteria and sounds of confusion could be heard throughout the room. "What the hell?" Natsu wondered.

"Get these lights turned back on!" a voice matching Makarov's yelled. The speakers started to make a glitching sound and carnival music began to play. "Is that a circus?" Gajeel asked. The lights on the stage towards the front of the cafeteria turned on and shone on Erza beating on her drums and Levy jamming out on the bass. Everyone's heads turned towards them and were shocked at what was happening. Then, the back cafeteria doors slammed open and a spotlight settled on the spot revealing Lucy. She was dressed in a white dress that poofed out like a tutu at the bottom with a brown belt around her waist and a single black glove on her right hand where she held a microphone.

_Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight_

_We're gonna take you high, before you realize_

_'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow_

_Feel the excitement grow,_

Lucy weaved her way through the crowded room, interacting with the crowd.

_Oh This is where you let go_

Lucy reached the table where Audio Uproar was seated and jumped up on top of their table and began singing the chorus.

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

Lucy slightly bowed with her arms out to her sides. As she did, she glanced down to see Natsu staring at her and she couldn't help but grin. She stood up and held her hand out to Natsu; he reached up and took her hand, helping her walk down the table like they were steps of a palace. Once on the floor, she ruffled his hair and made her way to the stage.

_Oh Oh, welcome to the-_

Lucy crouched a little, like she was trying to hide.

_Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way_

She was now at the foot of the stage stairs which were being blocked by Headmaster Makarov. She simply smiled and pushed past him onto the stage.

_Oh, oh, we don't need permission_

_We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change_

_Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo_

_Oh, oh, we're about to lose control_

_Oh, oh, everybody knows_

_Oh, oh, this is where you let go_

Lucy raised her fist in the air.

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

She encouraged the crowd to get up and sing with her.

_And put your hands u-u-up_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_We've only just beg-u-u-n_

Lucy pointed at the crowd.

_And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run_

_So put 'em u-u-up_

She pointed at Levy, who was helping her with backup vocals.

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

Lucy stood back to back with Levy.

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show(2x)_

On her bigger, louder notes, Lucy stood with her head raised and her arm outstretched as to put herself on display.

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run(2x)_

When Lucy finished, she lowered the mic and stood there waiting to see what the crowd thought of her. After a few seconds of silence, the whole room erupted in cheering and shouts; they loved her! Levy placed her bass on its stand and came running over to Lucy to embrace her in a hug. "That was awesome Lu-chan!" Ezra emerged from behind her drums to join then center stage in their embrace. "You rocked! They are definitely gonna let you in now!"

Amidst the cheering, a single voice could be heard, the voice of Headmaster Makarov. "Ehkm." The whole room went silent. The three girls froze and slowly turned towards the sound. Makarov was standing a few feet from them on the stage and he did not look happy. Lucy broke from the hug and stepped towards him; he was a lot shorter than she thought he was but that didn't take away from how intimidating he looked now.

"Miss Lucy," he said sternly. Lucy gulped and answered, "Y-yes sir?"

"I asked you to audition, not create chaos in my lunchroom. You hijacked our speaker system, cut the power, misused school property and-" Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the worst. "And you created the most entertaining show I have ever seen." Lucy opened her eyes and looked at Makarov; he now stood with his hands behind his back and a huge grin on his face. "Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, my child, and I am happy to say you are now a student of Fairy Tail." Lucy fell to her knees with tears of joy streaming down her face but also wearing a smile. Levy and Ezra knelt down on either side of Lucy and wrapped their arms around her. Lucy responded back to their hug with another; when she regained her composure, she raised a fist in the air and shouted, "I did it!"

Natsu watched the scene unfold from his spot at the lunch table in the center of the room. He had to admit, the show that girl put on was one of the best he had ever seen too, but he wasn't about to admit that to his bandmates. "Well what do ya know" Gajeel smirked as he started at the girls on the stage. He would have never guessed that that little blue haired girl had so much energy in her or that a girl could rock as hard as he could on the drums. "I wonder who she is. She looks a little familiar." Gray said.

"I don't know, but I will definitely find out." Natsu said a certain glint shining in his eye; the new girl had definitely perked his interest.

Thanks for reading! Chapter three will come out soon… I hope.

Song is Welcome To the Show by Britt Nicole.


	3. Nice to Meet You

**Hello, all! I'm so excited to release Chapter 3! Thank you to all that reviewed chapter 2: Julia (guest), FTLover (guest), Rose Tiger, and gingersnappssss; also I want to thank me new friend princessariellover876! I hope you read and review this one as well. I also want to thank everyone who has favorited and follows this story; you don't know how happy it makes me feel!**

**As usual the lead singer is italicized and when they sing with backup, it's in bold. The song used is Pompeii by Madilyn Bailey, it's a cover. Also, I do not own any songs I use or the characters of Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima does). Enjoy!**

* * *

Bright, flashing lights danced around the dark room glancing over faces in the audience and the stage. The drums created a beat that the crowd clapped along too, with the guitar and bass adding themselves in. People were cheering and began to grow louder by chanting her name, "Lu-cy! Lu-cy! Lu-cy!" Backstage a smile grew on her face hearing the uproar of the audience; this was the day she had been waiting for. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out; instilling herself with determination. Stepping out from the curtains, she joined the other musicians on stage and the crowd erupted with cheers. She raised the mic and opened her mouth to begin singing, but the only sound that came out of her mouth was beeping. She quickly closed her mouth and was confused, but no one else seemed to notice. She opened her mouth once again and the same beeping sound came out.

Lucy opened her eyes and turned her head to see her alarm clock beeping and flashing, indicating it was time to get up. Reaching her hand over to her nightstand, Lucy hit the snooze button. Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes, and then she glanced around the room. Her eyes roamed over the colored walls and its contents; this was her room, her room in her new home. Lucy raised her knees to her chest and hugged her legs, she couldn't help but smile at how happy that made her feel… home.

Grabbing a towel, Lucy walked out of her room and into the bathroom next door to shower. This was her first day at Fairy Tail as a student and she was so excited! After showering and getting dressed, Lucy walked out to the kitchen where she met her roommate Levy. "Good morning, Lu-chan!" Levy smiled, "Are you ready for your first day?"

Lucy finished grabbing the milk out of the fridge and answered Levy, "You have no idea!" She began pouring the milk into her bowl of cereal, "I can't wait to see my schedule and go to classes, and wear that cute uniform-"

Levy giggled, "It is pretty cute." Lucy had finished prepping her cereal and sat down with Levy at their small table. "I've been dreaming of this for soooo long and it's finally happening! And it's all thanks to you Levy." Lucy placed her hand on Levy's and Levy smiled at Lucy. "Trust me, you deserve it. You are very talented, Lucy, and that's why you are here." Levy looked down at her watch, "We need to go, you have to stop by the office before school starts." Lucy placed both their bowls into the sink and Levy met her at the door with their bags.

…

Lucy walked through the quiet halls of Fairy Tail staring at a piece of paper she held in her hands. On it was her class schedule, including: Beginning Songwriting, Performance Piano/Keyboard, Singing lessons, and more; she was so excited! She had to try and contain herself this morning when she picked it up along with her new uniform from the office. As soon as she had it, she ran to the bathroom to change and of course she took a selfie. After placing her things into her locker, she began walking to her first class… however; Lucy forgot where the class was located. _Ugh, which room is this again? I can't find anything in this building! I should have had Levy show me where to go, or someone from the office. _Now, Lucy wandered the halls searching for her class; great way to start your first day there Lucy.

Her concentration broke when Lucy heard a soft song floating through the halls. Entranced, Lucy began walking towards the sound's origin. She turned the corner and stared down the hallway seeing nothing but hearing that the sound had gotten louder. Lucy continued walking down the hallway, glancing in the windows of each classroom; she didn't remember seeing this part of the school. She stopped in front of an open door; the sound now was louder and even more captivating. Lucy stood in the doorway and looked at what was making the sweet sound; a girl with long blue hair was sitting on an old piano bench strumming a guitar. It was like she was in her own little world; it was just her and her music. The girl's eyes were closed as if she was meditating to her own music and swayed along to it. Lucy seemed to gravitate toward her; she stepped into the room and leaned on the doorway. The girl plucked the strings of her guitar with precision and grace; Lucy had never heard anything more beautiful. When the girl stopped, Lucy took a step forward. "That was beautiful." The girl jumped and turned towards Lucy with eyes wide open in shock. The girl immediately stood up and began to put her guitar back in its case. "No, please don't stop." Lucy said as she walked towards the girl and placed her hand on her shoulder. The girl looked down at Lucy's hand and then met Lucy's brown eyes. "You're playing is magnificent. Where did you learn?"

The girl turned towards Lucy and replied, "I taught myself."

"Seriously?! That's amazing!" The girl blushed lightly at the compliment, "Th-thank you." She sat down on the same bench she sat on when she was playing and Lucy sat across from her on another piano bench. "I've never let anyone hear me play before."

"Why is that?" Lucy asked inquisitively.

The girl shrugged in response, "I don't know… I guess I was scared at what people would say."

"What does it matter what people think? If you love doing something and you are good at it, don't let anyone stop you. You play music for you, not for them; all that matters is that playing makes you happy." The girl was astounded by Lucy's words, no one had stopped to talk to her let alone listen to her play. A smile grew one her face, for the first time in a long time and her eyes began to well up with tears of joy. "My name is Lucy." The girl looked down at the hand the girl was offering; she wiped her tears before grabbing her hand in response, "Juvia."

"Well Juvia, let's be friends." Lucy smiled back at Juvia and Juvia nodded back.

…

The next day

Lucy, Erza and Levy sat around their lunch table eating and enjoying each other's company. After the incident yesterday, Levy had shown Lucy where her classes were so she wouldn't repeat the episode; which she didn't. "What do you guys want to do after school today?" Erza asked.

"We could go to the mall or rent a movie." Levy suggested.

"Sorry guys, but I can't today." Erza and Levy turned towards their blonde friend surprised. "What? Why?" Erza asked.

"I'm going to look for a job so I can start paying for my share of the rent and groceries." Levy placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder, "You don't have to do that, Lu-chan."

"I would feel bad if I don't. It won't be a problem, besides I need something to do with all my free time." The bell sounded announcing the end of lunch; students began cleaning up their meals and exiting the room.

Lucy threw her garbage away and began following others out of the room. Once she was out, she headed for her locker so she could pick up her sheet music for piano. While grabbing her bag and books, a pink haired guy strolled over to her and propped himself up against the locker next to hers; Lucy glanced out of the corner of her eye and say that it was none other than Natsu. "Excuse me-" he began, Lucy sighed and turned her head towards him, "If I go straight down this way," he pointed down the hallway and Lucy's eyes followed, "will I be able to reach your heart?" Lucy turned back to face him and saw that he wore the biggest smirk on his face; Lucy just rolled her eyes and continued packing up her bag. Natsu was slightly astounded that she didn't react to him; he had to try a different approach. He cleared his throat and continued, "Let me introduce myself, I'm-"

"Natsu Dragneel, lead singer and guitarist of Audio Uproar." She glanced back at him, "I know who you are." Natsu's eyebrows lifted in interest and he leaned in closer to her, "So you're a fan, huh?" Lucy slammed her locker door shut and turned towards him, "Hardly." She turned and walked the opposite way down the hallway in order to get away from him, but he was quickly right next to her again. "But you have heard of me then; that's a start. And you've also heard my music."

Lucy chuckled, "Why would I listen to that crap?" Natsu abruptly stopped and stared at her; did she just call Audio Uproar, the new hit band's music crap? "Crap?" Lucy stopped and turned around to face him, "You heard me, crap." Natsu clenched his jaw and glared at the girl; he stepped towards her, "Excuse me?" Lucy responded by taking a step towards him so she was in his face, "Your music is just a bunch of pointless male angst put to the same beat; there is no feeling behind it."

"I don't see your pointless male angst performing live in concert."

"That's because one, I don't write stupid crap, I write from the heart and two, I'm not a guy."

"Yeah, I couldn't help but notice." He said in an annoyed tone, completely void of flirtatious tone. Lucy stared at Natsu for a second and then raised her eyebrows in realization, "You don't remember me do you?" Natsu looked down at her, cocking one eyebrow, "I think I would remember someone as pretty as you-" he said with a monotone voice before snapping back at her "or even that mouth."

Lucy sighed, "You don't even know." She said under her breath. "What was that?" Natsu responded.

She raised her head to look him in the eye, "I'll take back what I said about your music if you can tell me where we met." Lucy turned around, making sure to flip her long blond hair over her shoulder, and walked to her class, leaving Natsu standing there speechless.

…

Lucy deeply sighed as she sat holding her head up with one hand and spinning her straw in her drink with the other. She had been all over town looking for a job; people either weren't hiring or denied her flat out. All she wanted was a job to help Levy out and maybe even get to make money for herself. Feeling the all too familiar feeling of defeat, she found a bar while wandering around town and here she sat, having a drink. Lucy sighed again and rested her forehead against the bar. "Rough day?" a voice asked from the other side of the bar. Lucy raised her head and saw a woman with long, wavy brown hair smiling at her.

Lucy sat up and sighed again, "Yeah, I guess." The woman lifted an eyebrow and leaned forward on the counter, "You guess?"

Lucy nodded in return, "I've been walking around town all day trying to find a job so I can help a friend, but no one will take me!"

"What's wrong with your friend?" the woman asked as she leaned forward on the counter and rested her head against her hand. Lucy shook her head and looked down at her straw again, "Nothing is wrong, I just moved in and I want to help her pay the rent."

"Does she need the help?"

"She said it wasn't necessary-"

"Well then, don't." The woman stood up and shrugged her shoulders. "You have a place to stay for free, just enjoy it." Lucy pounded her fist against the table, drawing the woman's attention. "It's my home too now and I want to help pay for it. Levy helped me when I was in need by giving me a home and getting me into Fairy Tail, the least I can do to repay her is to help her pay rent. I'm also sick and tired of having others take care of me; it's time I start taking care of myself."

The woman locked eyes with Lucy are stared at them; the girl was serious and determined, she could see it in her eyes. The look of shock disappeared and was replaced by smile on the woman's face. She chuckled, "Tell you what- what's your name?"

"Lucy."

"Tell you what, Lucy. If you don't mind working late, we could use another waitress around here." Lucy's face began to brighten and a smile spread across her face. "Really?!" The woman nodded and continued, "You can work whenever you are available to, although if there are a lot of people here or there is a special event, I may have to call you in if you aren't working. Also, if a customer ever gives you any grief, you just come and tell me and I will handle it."

"One question," Lucy asked.

"Shoot."

"Will I have to wear that?" Lucy asked pointing to the woman's outfit. She wore a bikini top with slimming black tights; the woman looked down and herself and giggled before looking back up at Lucy. "No, wear whatever you want, there aren't many rules here."

"Thank you so much-"

"Cana." Lucy smiled back at the woman and held her hand out to her. "Thank you, Cana." Instead of taking her hand, Cana reached under the bar and grabbed two beers. She popped the tops on both glasses before putting one in Lucy's open hand. "Cheers!" Cana yelled before clinking the two glasses together and chugging her drink. Lucy giggled at her new boss and started to drink.

…

The next day

"Cheers!" The three girls yelled as they raised their drinks proudly above their heads before bringing them down to their mouths to drink. "I'm glad you finally found a job, Lucy, and at such an awesome place!" Ezra said as she looked around the bar full of people. "When do you start?"

Lucy put her drink down before answering, "Cana wants me to start tomorrow night."

"Who is Cana?" Levy asked so she could be heard over the loud music.

"Hey Lucy!" Cana yelled as she appeared at their table next to Lucy. Lucy turned to her friends to introduce them to her new boss. "Guys, this is Cana, my new boss." Erza and Levy each waved; Lucy turned back to Cana and pointed at each of her friends. "Cana, this is Erza and Levy, we go to school together." Cana sat down in the seat next to Lucy and set down her drink on the table. "So you all are students at Fairy Tail, huh?" Cana asked.

Levy nodded, "I play bass and piano, and Erza here plays the drums." Cana whistled in response. "They helped me with my audition to get into the school," Lucy added.

"You never told me what you do, Lucy." Cana stated.

"Oh sorry," Lucy said mid-sip. "I sing."

"Really?! Maybe you could perform here sometime." Cana supposed as she took a huge chug of her drink.

"That would be amazing, Cana!" Lucy cheered. Cana finished her drink in one gulp and signaled a waiter for more. "So are you guys like a group or something?"

"You mean like a band?" Erza asked.

"Ya, I mean you did say you performed together, right? How was that?" The three girls looked at one another, each silently contemplating. "Well I thought it was amazing! I've never had so much fun." Levy answered.

"It impressed the headmaster and it got me in the school so I would say it was good." Lucy added.

"But you aren't together…" Cana implied; the three were silent. "Can you go solo as a drummer?" Cana asked Erza.

"Well… no, not really, but-" Cana quickly interrupted Erza, "And you," she pointed at Levy, "Kudos on playing two instruments but you can't play them at the same time; what are you gonna do?" Levy's face grew red in embarrassment and she looked away from Cana. "Well-" Cana slammed both her hands down on the table and looked each of the girl's dead in their eyes. "The way I see it, you three should start a band. You all said it, you guys rock together." Erza, Levy and Lucy all looked at each other again; a smirk began to grow on each of their faces as they each came to the same conclusion. "Performing with you two was the most fun I've ever had on stage before," Levy said.

"I agree; I had a blast!" Lucy chimed in.

"I'm in… but there is one problem," Erza added, causing a confused look from the others. "We can't have a band with just drums and a bass; we need a guitar." Lucy's eyes popped in excitement, "I know just the girl."

…

Juvia sat in her usual seat in her usual spot, the secluded music room hidden in the North hall on the third floor. She strummed the strings on her guitar, creating a harmonious melody that drifted her away into her own little world. Juvia smiled and swayed to the tune she created, until a knock sounded at the door. Her fingers immediately stopped and Juvia's head quickly looked up to see Lucy standing in the doorway. "Hey, Juvia!" Lucy greeted with her hand raised as she stepped into the room, "I'd like you to meet my friends Erza and Levy." The mentioned girls stepped into view behind Lucy and they each waived at Juvia. Juvia's smile started to fade away and now she looked slightly frightened; "Why are they here?" she asked.

"Well," Lucy began as she took a seat next to Juvia, "We were thinking of starting a band, and we really want you to be a part of it." Juvia was stunned; she was silent for a few seconds. "You want me? Why?" Juvia inquired.

"Juvia, you are an amazing musician. The songs you play are beautiful and deserve to be heard… What do you say?" Lucy asked. Juvia sat quietly and contemplated the proposal. She looked down at her guitar, at each individual fret and string, surveying it as if it knew the answer. "I don't know…" Juvia started.

"How about we play a song together? Do you know Pompeii?" Lucy questioned. Juvia's soft blue eyes met Lucy's self-assured brown eyes and she was filled with a sense of confidence. Instead of giving a response, Juvia looked back down at her guitar and started to pluck out the chords of the song. Lucy recognized the notes and she smiled as she joined in.

_I was left to my own devices_

Erza smiled and walked over to the drum set at the other end of the room. Once she sat, she began to join in as well.

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

The guitar began to change from a soft sound to a more upbeat rhythm.

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_

Levy walked closer to Lucy and Juvia and began to harmonize with Lucy.

_**In your pose as the dust**__ settles around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_**Rain clouds roll over the hills**_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_**Does it almost feel like**_

_**Nothing changed at all?**_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_**Does it almost feel like**_

_**You've been here before?**_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_** o**_

_** o**_

_** o**_

_** o**_

_Oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

_Oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_**Rain clouds roll over the hills**_

_**Bringing darkness from above**_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**_

_**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**_

_ o_

_ o_

_ o_

_ o_

_ o_

_ o_

_ o_

_ o_

The song came to an end and all the girls smiled at one another. "That was beautiful, Juvia," Levy said as she placed her hand on the other blue-haired girl's shoulder. Juvia gazed up at Levy and noticed the girl's sweet and welcoming smile. "You really want me?" Juvia asked, turning her attention back to Lucy.

"Of course, Juvia!"

"You know, Juvia," Erza began as she slowly paced her way over to the rest of the group. Levy smirked, she knew where Erza was going with this and she quickly covered her ears. "If we become a band, we will all have to take the Performing Band class, which is a coincidence because Gray Fullbuster is in that class." Juvia's eyes widened and became filled with hearts; just as Lucy raised an eyebrow to the situation, Juvia fangirled. The pitch at which Juvia screamed caused Lucy's head to hurt and she tried to cover her ears, but it was too late. Juvia grabbed Luc'ys hands in her own and began jumping up and down. "I'll be in a class with Gray-sama!"

"Yeah…" Lucy managed to say.

"The day when we are introduced as new students, I will stand in front of the class and say my name. then Gray-sama will stand up and say, 'Oh, Juvia, you have a pretty name, but an even prettier face. Please sit by me!' And then, Gray-sama will pick me up bridal style and carry me to my desk!"

Lucy just stood back confused as Juvia continued her rant about her beloved Gray-sama. "What's going on?" Erza walked up to Lucy and leaned against Lucy's shoulder. "This is normal, don't worry about it," Erza chuckled.

"Levy is obsessed with Gray-sama," Levy added.

"I can see that." Lucy observed.

"So does this mean you're in?" Erza questioned Juvia. Breaking out of her imagination, Juvia jumped towards Erza, "I'm in!"


	4. Sick Little Games

**Hello, all! Here is the fourth chapter of My Rockin' New Life; thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (Nyan-skittle, Altajir95, Kara (guest), PrincessVideogame, Phanny6, gingersnappssss, SkyFairies and FTLover) and is following/favoriting this story. I always get really excited when I write this so hopefully you are excited to read it!**

**FTLover- I'm sorry it bothered you that Lucy only said she can sing and not play piano, so to make up for it she will play in this chapter!**

**Reminder that I don't own the songs used or the characters of Fairy Tail**

**Songs used: I Won't Give Up- Christina Grimmie (this is on the youtube channel ilham pratama) and ****Grenade- Memphis May Fire**

**Here we go!**

* * *

The bell rang throughout the building signaling the beginning of lunch. Students piled into the cafeteria and began lining up to receive their meals; once received, they made their way in groups to one of the many lunch tables located in the room. Erza and Levy smiled and talked as they walked to an empty table in the room, trays in hand. They continued chatting until the heard their blonde friend Lucy shout, "Hey ladies!" Erza and Levy turned to see Lucy waving to them and walking over to their table with their new-found member Juvia in tow. "How has your day been?"

"It's been a good day; I've only broken two pairs of drumsticks!" Erza declared while she crossed her arms in pride; Juvia and Levy chuckled.

"It's been a pretty normal day for me," Levy said, "What about you, Juvia?" Juvia sat up in alarm, not expecting to be asked but still happy she was. "I spent my study period playing guitar in the music room; it was lovely." She smiled to her new friends; Juvia was glad that she didn't have to hide in that old music room any more. She had friends now that she could spend time with and who even called her music beautiful. "What about you, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Eh, nothing too exciting," Lucy answered as she looked down at her food. She took a bite and looked back up at her friends who were now wearing an odd look on their faces. "What? Did I get food on my face?" Lucy asked. Levy shook her head and pointed at something behind Lucy's shoulder. Lucy squinted her eyes in confusion before turning around to find what Levy was pointing at. As soon as her eyes met Natsu's she knew Levy was referring to him. She turned back around and gave a big sigh before continuing her food. Even though Natsu sat on the opposite side of the room, she could feel his eyes on her and in a creepy way. "Why is Natsu staring at you?" Erza asked.

"Remember last week when I told you I met him in front of the concert hall after his concert?" Erza and Levy both nodded their heads. "He doesn't remember," Lucy said with the biggest smile.

"Figures, Natsu isn't too bright." Levy pointed out. Erza leaned closer to Levy so she could she around Lucy's shoulder. "His face is pretty funny though," she said; Lucy turned around again to look at his face.

Nastsu's were squinted as if deeply focusing on Lucy's face and searching his brain for where he knew her from. Lucy could swear his face started to turn a deep red and steam slowly came out of his ears. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself, and just to mess with him she raised one eyebrow as to say 'Still curious?' Natsu responded with a slight smirk. "Don't worry about him, he will probably get tired of thinking in a matter of seconds," Lucy replied as she turned back around to face her friends.

"Despite that, he is a rather nice guy," Levy commented.

"Yeah, I've known him since he first arrived on campus. He may be a little cocky but he doesn't let his fame get to his head." Erza said.

"Yes, but Gray-sama is the best! He is so dreamy!" Juvia swooned, surrounded by hearts.

"Hey, girls!" All four turned their heads towards the voice and saw a girl with long green hair coming towards their table. "Hey, Bisca!" Erza shouted as she waved to the girl. Once she reached the table, Erza introduced her to Lucy. "You're voice is amazing!" Bisca said.

"Aw thanks." Lucy responded.

"No really, your performance was so enjoyable."

"I enjoyed it too," Juvia commented, "It was very fun." Lucy turned her attention to her new blue-haired friend. "I didn't know you saw it, Juvia."

Juvia nodded, "I was there to congratulate Gray-sama on his concert."

"Hey, Juvia." Bisca greeted and Juvia's head snapped up in alarm. "I haven't seen you around her lately, where have you been?"

"Hiding in a music room upstairs." … Silence swept over the table. "So… what have you been up to?" Bisca continued to ask Juvia, but instead Levy answered, "Juvia is the newest member of our band!"

"Oh my gosh! You guys started a band?!" Bisca jumped excitedly.

"It was actually my boss' idea but it made sense." Lucy admitted.

"Do you have a name yet?" The question caused another silence from the table. The four girls looked at each other. "Well… not really. We only recently decided to make a band; we haven't really given any thought to it." Lucy responded.

"That's understandable. I'm really excited to hear more from you guys!" Bisca waved bye to the group and walked off to another table. "What are we going to do about our name?" Juvia asked.

"Actually we should pick one quickly because technically, we can't join the Band class without a name." Levy pointed out.

"So what should we be called then?" Erza asked.

"We are girls so maybe something with that?" Levy suggested.

"Or fairies because we go to Fairy Tail!" Juvia proposed. Lucy sat with her hand on her chin thinking when an idea popped into her head. "What about how we met?" Lucy propositioned.

"What?" the other three girls responded.

"Stellar Kart got their name from a go kart place that they visited when they were first a band."

"How does that help us?" Erza asked, "How did we meet?"

"Well I ran into Levy on accident and I just happened to find Juvia when I got lost." Lucy answered with Juvia nodding in agreement.

"So by coincidence?" Erza clarified. Levy's eyes slowly opened with realization. "No… not by coincidence," she said, each of the other girls giving her an odd look, "by accident."

"Accident?" Juvia asked.

"Yes! We all met each other on accident!" Levy shouted excitedly.

"It actually feels like it was by fate we met," Lucy said.

"What?!" Levy reached across the table and grabbed Lucy's shoulders. Lucy looked to Juvia and Erza for help but only got a shoulder shrug from Erza. "I-I said it feels like fate?" Lucy said.

"Yes!" Levy yelled as she raised her fist. "We met accidentally but on purpose! Accidentally On Purpose; our new name!"

"I like it!" Erza declared as she stood alongside Levy. Juvia and Lucy looked at each other and nodded in approval. "Then it's settled, we are Accidentally On Purpose!"

…

Lucy walked through the crowded room of the Viper's Den bar waiting on its customers. She had been working there for almost five days now and she loved it there; it was unlike anywhere she had ever been before, but she loved it. She loved the atmosphere, the people, and even the music. The bar had live music every Tuesday and Thursday night for a few hours and the people seemed to love it. The current musician that played at the Den was a young guy with shaggy black hair who played the keyboard; he wasn't the best but Lucy seemed to enjoy it. She glanced down at her watch, 7:15; the music should have started by now. Lucy worked her way back to the counter to try to find Cana to see what was going on. When she couldn't find Cana, she asked Max where she was when he delivered her next order. He gave a shoulder shrug and continued serving customers who were sitting around the bar. Lucy grabbed the drinks, put them on her tray and walked back into the crowd.

She walked up to a table and set down the glass bottle, "Anything el-" Lucy stopped and her eyes widened in shock. Seated before her was a familiar pink head of hair accompanied by a cocky smile; "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as she lowered the tray to her side and placed her hand on her hip.

"I'm just here for a drink." Natsu said as he took a sip of his drink, might Lucy add he was a little smug about it.

"You're such a liar!" Lucy said.

"No I'm not, this is my usual drinking spot; you can ask anybody." The cocky grin stayed on his face throughout the entire sentence which caused Lucy to grow angry. She leaned down so one hand rested on his table with the other resting on her hip holding the tray; she leaned in so she was inches from his face. "I know what you're trying to do," whispered Lucy, "and it's not going to work."

"And what is that?" he whispered back.

"You can't remember me and because you're too proud to admit it you're stalking me to try and figure it out." Natsu never broke eye contact with her; he was silent for a moment before his grin grew. "You like me so much that you're imagining we are together." Lucy slammed her hands down on the table again before speaking to him. "You are following me!"

Natsu leaned back in his chair, "I can't help it if you go to the same school as me or work at the bar that I regularly drink at." He took a long swig of his beer and grinned at her. Lucy straightened up again, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why?" Lucy was a little drawn back by the comment. She turned her head to the side and blushed a little, "Because I said so."

"Are you blushing?" Natsu was now leaning forward to try to see her face. Lucy quickly whipped back around to face him, "No!"

"Lucy!" Lucy turned to see her boss walking through the crowd towards her. "Lucy, I'm so glad I found you. Oh, hey Natsu." Lucy turned her head to look at Natsu, a huge smile on his face. He winked at her before Lucy turned back to her boss. "What's up, Cana?"

"The musician quit and waited till the last minute to tell us."

"Yeah, I was wondering what was happening. What will we do?"

"Lucy can perform." Both Cana and Lucy turned to face him, each wearing a different expression. "WHAT?!" Lucy shouted.

"Well you perform." Natsu pointed out.

"So do you!"

"But I don't know how to play the piano and the stage is setup for it. I can't, but you can."

"But-"

"That's a great idea!" Cana screamed.

"But, Cana-"

"It will be fine, Lucy, I believe in you. Natsu is right; you are the only one that can do this." Lucy was ready to protest again when Cana added, "I will pay you what we were going to pay the musician." Lucy stood there silently with a look of doubt on her face; she glanced over at Natsu and he gave her a little smirk and for some reason it filled her with some confidence." She sighed, giving up, "Fine." Cana pushed her forward and Lucy slightly tripped getting on the stage. She fixed her mic and prepared the keyboard all while receiving odd looks from the crowd.

"Uh, hi. Some of you may know me, I'm a waitress here. I'm sorry to say that our usual musician isn't here-" the crowd started to boo due to the lack of music, "but I will be tonight's entertainment." Lucy placed her hands down on the keyboard sounding a glorious chord which silenced the crowd. "The song I'm about to play is called I Won't Give Up."

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

The crowd grew silent; they were entranced by her voice. Natsu was relaxed by the music, he watched as Lucy's fingers danced across the keys and he couldn't help but grin. She looked so happy up there, so peaceful.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No! I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts_

_We got yeah we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

Shivers ran down Natsu's spine as her heard Lucy's beautiful high note. His grin grew into a smile and the crowd cheered along with shouts and whistles. She was certainly amazing.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up_

_I won't give up on us _

_God knows I'm tough enough _

_We got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

…

Lucy went on to sing the rest of the night and the crowd loved every second of it, and so did she. At around 10pm, Lucy stopped singing, much to her and the crowd's wishes, and walked to the back of the bar to change. On the way out, many of her co-workers and customers congratulated her; even Cana gave her the biggest hug and gave her the money for her performance. Lucy walked outside to see Natsu standing there. "What are you still doing here?"

"I figured since we both live in the dorms we could walk back together." Lucy looked at him; he held no malicious intent in his eyes, no cocky smirk plastered on his face; just genuine innocence, but that still made Lucy slightly suspicious. She sighed, "Alright," a smile grew on his face, "But if you do anything, I will have Erza hunt you down." Natsu's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of horror. She smiled back at him, "Deal?" Natsu quickly shook his head.

Lucy started walking and Natsu was quick to catch up with her. They walked in silence for a little before Natsu broke the silence. "You were amazing by the way- well are." Lucy glanced over at Natsu; he was staring down at the ground. "I see what you mean now about feelings." Lucy smiled at him, guess he learned something today. "I know I've definitely never heard you sing before because I would definitely remember that."

Lucy stopped, "You are seriously back to that, huh?" Natsu stopped and turned towards her, "What? I'm still trying to figure it out, it bothers me that we met before and I don't remember you." Lucy stopped and was amazed at how sincere that last part was. Lucy bowed her head, "Just forget about it, okay?" She continued walking down the street.

"Does it really bother you that much that I don't remember?" Natsu had caught up with her again. "Look, just forget about it Natsu." They both kept walking in silence until they got to campus. When they reached the river near the dorms, Lucy got up on the rock wall and walked along it. Natsu glanced up at her, "You shouldn't do that, it's dangerous you know. You could fall in."

"Hasn't happened yet."

"Doesn't mean it won't." He retorted. Lucy looked down at him and his eyes met hers, "Nothing will happen, you're here." Natsu's eyes widened slightly, did she really just say that? Lucy saw his reaction and then realized what she said and immediately blushed. She jumped down off the wall, "That's not what I meant! I meant if something did happen, you could get help. Er- I mean-" Natsu erupted into laughter and Lucy didn't understand but she was glad she stopped babbling. "You're funny." Lucy was shocked, her face slightly blushed and her heart grew warm. She turned around and kept walking towards her dorm; Natsu followed.

When they reached Lucy's dorm, they both stopped at the front door. "Well, goodnight Blondie."

"My name is not Blondie." She turned towards him, crossing her arms. "Well until you tell me your name that's what I will call you." He smirked at her and Lucy couldn't help but blush again. "Night," he said again as he winked at her and then walked away. Lucy stood at the door, her key in her hand, and watched him walk away until she couldn't see him anymore.

…

The four girls of Accidentally On Purpose sat at a table in their new classroom. They sat at a small square table that faced a small stage that held several instruments. Erza, Levy, Lucy and Juvia talked amongst themselves until one of them noticed their teacher take the stage. "Everyone, calm down; we have a new group joining us today, will you please stand?" The four girls stood awkwardly and sat back down quickly. "Thank you, now as most of you know, this week's assignment was to cover a song in a different style. I do not expect you girls to do this assignment as this is the last group to go." The teacher turned his attention to another group a few tables over; Lucy turned to see that he was talking to Natsu's band. However, something was off; Natsu didn't look like his normal cheery self. Instead, he sat with his head down and a sullen look on his face. Even when the teacher called them up on the stage, Natsu didn't raise his head. He simply walked to the mic and stood there.

Gray introduced the song, "For this assignment we chose Grenade by Bruno Mars." Natsu began singing as Jellal played the keyboards in the background.

(_Natsu_ singing, _**Gray**_ sings back up, _Gajeel _does the scream-o)

Natsu grabbed the mic and closed his eyes as he sang.

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

_**Should've known you was trouble**_

_**From the first kiss**_

Natsu opened his eyes and met Lucy's.

_**Had your eyes wide open**_

_Why were they open?_

Natsu turned his attention away from Lucy and began getting into the music.

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

Natsu placed his hand on his chest.

_To give me all your love_

_Is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand_

_Is_

_I'd catch a grenade for you (__**yeah, yeah, yeah**__)_

Natsu raised his open hand in front of him.

_Throw my hand on a blade for you (__**yeah, yeah, yeah**__)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (__**yeah, yeah, yeah**__)_

Natsu stood and raised his arm to his side as if showing himself to the crowd.

_You know I'd do anything for you (__**yeah, yeah, yeah**__)_

_I would go through all this pain_

Natsu placed a finger gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

Natsu noticed a girl with short white hair slip into the back of the room. His eyes met hers and he smirked.

_Ohh, you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

_You won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

Natsu jumped on the guitar strum and began to hit his chest with fist.

_Black, black, black and blue_

_Beat me 'til I'm numb_

Natsu wiggled his fingers to say hello to the girl in the back of the room.

_Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman_

_That's just what you are_

_Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

Natsu grabbed the air in front of him and ripped it back.

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love_

_Is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand_

_Is_

Natsu was really in the music now; he was jumping and moving around a lot across the stage. The audience was really into it and was enjoying their performance. However, Lucy could see something else and it bothered her.

_I'd catch a grenade for you (__**yeah, yeah, yeah**__)_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you (__**yeah, yeah, yeah**__)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (__**yeah, yeah, yeah**__)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (__**yeah, yeah, yeah**__)_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_

_Ohh, You'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_Cause you never ever ever did, baby_

Natsu stepped back from the mic stand and strummed his arm guitar when Gajeel sang his note.

_Oh_

_you never did_

_you never did_

_You'd watch me burn_

_You'd watch me burn_

_You'd watch me burn down in flames_

Lucy had watched Natsu throughout the part where he wasn't singing. He kept his head down except when bobbing it to the music; his face was serious and Lucy thought it was because something was wrong. Natsu was really into the song, Lucy could tell, his voice sounded better and he lived in the words of the moment.

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (__**yeah, yeah, yeah**__)_

Lucy was amazed with the note Natsu hit; it made her spine shiver.

_Throw my hand on the blade for you (__**yeah, yeah, yeah**__)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (__**yeah, yeah, yeah**__)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (__**yeah, yeah, yeah**__)_

_oooooo_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for you baby_

Natsu suddenly shifted gears and began to sing softly. He opened his eyes again and stared at the girl in the back of the room; the girl this song was meant for, his ex.

_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Oh, you'd never do the same_

_Oh, no no no_

Natsu took a step back from the mic to breathe; his eyes still not looking away from Lisanna. While the crowd cheered, Lucy noticed and turned her attention to the back of the room. That's when she saw her, and she knew instantly why Natsu reacted the way he did. She turned her attention back towards the stage in time to see Natsu stomp off the stage and out of the doors into the hall.

Natsu trudged down the hallway until he got to his locker; he opened it and rested his head inside. "Natsu…" a soft voice called out but he ignored it. A soft hand placed itself on his shoulder and Natsu swung around to see who it was. Lucy stood there with a look of worry in her eyes; Natsu was shocked and immediately relaxed when he saw her. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he rested his head on his locker door.

"I came to check on you." Before he could respond, she continued, "That was amazing Natsu; I felt it." He opened his eyes to look down at the ground. She was right, he had felt it; he had put all of his feelings bundled up inside of him into that one song. He figured that's why he was so exhausted, because he actually sang his heart out. "You must have really cared about her, didn't you?" The question shocked him; he slowly lifted his head so he met her eyes. "How did you-" Natsu when interrupted when another familiar voice came down the hallway calling for him. "What in the hell?!" Natsu and Lucy both turned to see a fuming Lisanna standing close to them. "I came back here to talk to you and you go and sing that freaking song and now you're here with this slut!"

"Excuse me?!" Lucy yelled. Lisanna stepped forward and got in Lucy's face, "You heard me slut! Now, get away from my boyfriend!" Natsu stepped in between them and faced Lisanna, "Don't you dare call her that! Besides, we're done Lisanna! We've been done!" Lisanna grabbed Natsu's collar and pulled him to her, "We are not done, until I say we are done! We need to talk!"

"We've talked Lisanna! We're done! Now leave!" Natsu yelled back, Lucy could even see some tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. "You know that song was for you right?" Lucy said from her place behind Natsu; both him and his ex turned to face her. "He loved you with all his heart, he trusted you and then you go and betray him by making out with some other guy, multiple times I imagine." Natsu stood shocked by what Lucy was saying; Lisanna, however, was having none of it. "What the hell do you know?!" she yelled. By now the hallway was filled with students, including the rest of both Natsu and Lucy's bands.

Lucy stayed in her place, "I know that he cared for you and you cheated. I may not know Natsu very well but I know that he is a nice guy and he cares for people. I know that he is sincere to everyone and encourages people to do their best." She spoke every word to Natsu who just stood their amazed and confused. She turned her attention back to Lisanna, "He didn't deserve what you did, no one does. He was right to dump you and he is better off now." Lisanna stepped forward and tackled Lucy to the ground. Lucy didn't realize what was happening as she fell until Lisanna started scratching and punching her. "You think you can just make out with my boyfriend once and know everything?! Don't go sticking your nose into other people's business!" Lucy grabbed Lisanna's right left arm and used her momentum to roll her over so Lucy was on top now.

Natsu and Gray rushed over to the two girls and pried them off one another. Gray grabbed Lucy's arms and pulled until he fell back on the ground. Natsu held Lisanna back even though she kept struggling to get to Lucy. "He kissed me, it wasn't my fault!" Lucy screamed to the girl. Natsu's eyes widened as he looked down at Lucy, "That was you?!"

"I remember her now!" Gray added in. Lisanna continued to kick and struggle against Natsu's hold, "You seduced him, you whore!"

"What's going on here?!" all four students froze in their position and turned their heads slowly to see Headmaster Makarov standing in the hallway with his arms crossed and a not so pleasant look on his face. "Makarov… sir-" Makarov held up his hand to cut Gray off, "I don't want to hear it. I want to see you four in my office now!" With that, the headmaster turned around and marched down the hallway. Lisanna ripped her arm from Natsu's grasp and followed Makarov with Natsu following. Gray helped Lucy stand up and then they followed the other two down the hallway.

…

Lucy sat alone on the roof of the Music building with her knees curled up to her chest. She crossed her arms over her legs and rested her chin on them. Her hair blew around in the wind's slight breeze and dried the tear marks on her face.

Behind her, she heard a door shut and footsteps walk toward her. Whoever it was didn't walk up towards her and just stood there in silence. After a few moments, the voice spoke and she recognized it, Natsu. "Nice view up here." Lucy didn't bother to look up at him. "I like to come up here to be alone or think sometimes."

"I hear that's difficult for you." She turned her head to gaze up at him. Natsu started laughing and he sat down next to her. "Well it's good that you've still got a sense of humor."

"A lot of good that will do me when I'm suspended." Lucy turned and pouted again, "A great way to start of my enrollment here."

"You don't need to worry about that." Lucy turned towards him confused, and Natsu recognizing this explained, "Makarov knows it wasn't your fault, that you didn't start the fight or even fight back. We all explained it to him; Gray, Levy, Erza and I. He renounced your suspension and it won't go on your record." Lucy's eyes began to fill with tears of joy, she was never really one to get into trouble and for her to get in so much trouble when she didn't do anything hurt Lucy; but now that hurt was gone because she was no longer in trouble. Lucy sniffled a little bit, "Thanks Natsu."

Natsu leaned his hands back, "So you're the girl I kissed in front of the concert hall…" Lucy blushed a little as she brought her knees even closer to herself. "That's me."

"I'm sorry about that by the way, I dragged you into this whole mess and almost got you suspended." Lucy sat up; releasing her grasp on her legs, and shook her head, "You didn't know all of this would happen. Besides, I understood why you did it and it's actually kind of funny."

"Might I say you have perfect timing. I had just got done dumping her over a song when you showed up."

"Actually I had been out there for a while. I was trying to find my way to Fairy Tail, so it's you who dropped in, not me."

"Well you're here now… how does it feel?" Lucy sat up and looked out at the area surrounding the building. She saw all the different buildings the campus held, including those for classes and the dorms; she saw the commons which was full of trees and the little blue river flowing beside it; It was all so beautiful. "It feels surreal, like it's almost a dream. I've always imagined studying here and now it's really happening."

"We should probably go inside; it's getting dark." Natsu stood and held out his hand for Lucy, which she graciously accepted. When she was on her feet, Natsu still had a hold of her hand, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Natsu Dragneel, lead singer and guitarist of Audio Uproar, also a student of Fairy Tail." Lucy blushed and giggled at him. "My name is Lucy, lead singer of Accidentally On Purpose, I also play the piano and I am a new student at Fairy Tail."

Natsu gave the biggest smile she had seen on him yet, "Nice to meet ya Luce!"


	5. Take My Hand

**Sup everybody?! I'm proud to bring you the next installment of My Rockin' New Life! I hope you are all enjoying it. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: SkyFairies, Kimsue22, MeGustaZeref, xxPerfectMistakexx, ksanta, gingersnappssss, and FTLover. Thanks also to everyone following/favoriting this story; it means so much. I know I say that in every chapter, but it makes me smile to see all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**The songs used: Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't- All Time Low (this song is kinda used in the story, its Natsu just messing around on the guitar so you can listen to it or not; it's a great song so I recommend it; if you do look it up, find an acoustic version)**

**When I Was Your Man- Madilyn Bailey (it's a female cover)**

**Reminder that the songs used and characters are not mine, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shone down on the town of Magnolia but it wasn't too hot outside. A soft breeze blew through the air causing Natsu's pink locks to blow in his face but that didn't distract him. He sat on the rooftop leaning against the wall surrounding the edge of the roof strumming his guitar. His fingers moved on their own across the strings and down each fret to create a simple melody. Natsu spaced out and just sat there playing, no song really coming to mind; he played whatever he played and just let his mind flow. He started humming along to the tune he played and then added words.

_I fought it for a long time now_

_While drowning in a river of denial_

_I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things_

_Cause you left me police scene, chalk lines_

_Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime_

_Suburban living with the feeling that I'm giving up everything for you_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_How was I supposed to know that you were o-o-over me I think that I should go_

_Something's telling me to leave but I won't_

_Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't_

He continued to strum his guitar, enjoying the time to just himself and his music. He regularly came up to the roof just to be alone with his music; it was his spot, his sanctuary. His focus broke when the bell sounded announcing the beginning of classes; cursing under his breath, he packed up his guitar and walked down the stairs and back into reality. He walked into the classroom where he had band and found the rest of Audio Uproar, he walked over to their table and sat down to wait for the class to begin.

The teacher walked into the room and announced what they would be doing today, or not doing, "For class today, we are going to have a free period; so you can write, perform or whatever; I don't care." Once he finished, he took his seat at a desk located near the front of the room. He sat back in his chair, placed his feet atop his desk and started to read the morning paper.

Lucy turned to her bandmates and started small talking when Juvia gasped. Erza, Levy and Lucy turned to her to see what she was freaking out about; Juvia was blushing madly and pointed a finger to something behind Lucy. They all turned towards the direction she was pointing to see the four boys of Audio Uproar walking towards their table. Jellal lead the group with the other three slowly following from behind. When they reached the table, Jellal smiled and extended his hand towards Lucy, which she reluctantly took. "We wanted to formally introduce ourselves and personally welcome you all to Band Class." The four girls smiled at the welcome. Jellal focused his attention back on Lucy, "I'm Jellal, this is Gajeel," he pointed over his shoulder to the metal pierced thug standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. "You already know Natsu," the pink haired singer had been standing with his arms behind his head behind Jellal, when he heard that comment, he couldn't help but smirk. "And this is-"

"Gray," Lucy interrupted and turned her attention to Gray, "We've met." Gray smirked at her and gave her a little wink, causing Juvia to fume from the other side of the table, "Love Rival." Natsu sat down next to Lucy at their table causing her to squish into Levy who was sitting next to her. "Hey Luce, are you working tonight?"

"Why do need to know?" Lucy retorted.

"Cuz I was gonna come by tonight and I just wanted to know if you would be there."

"Where do you work?" Jellal asked; he had moved from his position at the head of the table to standing next to Erza; she couldn't help but blush a little when he moved next to her. Lucy was about to answer when Levy answered for her, "She works down at the Viper's Den."

"Really? We love that place," Gray said from his place next to Juvia which made her squeal with delight, "We hang out there all the time, right Gajeel?" Gajeel grunted in response. "So are you?" Natsu asked rather excitedly. Lucy sighed, "Yeah, I'm working tonight, but I don't want you harassing me, got it?" Natsu shook his head and held the biggest smile on his face. "Why don't we all go?" Jellal proposed; the question made Lucy's ears perk up and her eyes widen. "That sounds like a great idea, Jellal."

"Erza!" Lucy yelled. "What? We all deserve a fun night out."

"I agree with Erza."

"Levy!" Lucy turned to yell at her roommate. "What's the problem with all of us going?" Gray asked. Lucy sighed again and rested her head in her hands, "Nothing, I just don't embarrass me please."

"You obviously don't know Flame Brain or Ice Princess," Gajeel retorted. Both Gray and Natsu stood up immediately and slammed their hands on the table, "What's that supposed to mean Metal Breath?" they said in unison. "What did you call me?!" Then the three proceeded to fight starting with name calling then it got physical when Natsu threw Gray on the table where the girls and Jellal were. The teacher ran over and tried prying the three idiots but he wasn't successful until Erza stepped in, which resulted in more injuries for the three.

…

The final bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day, including the Singing class which Lucy was in. As she was packing up her things into her bags, a woman with long, white, beautiful hair walked up to her. Lucy didn't notice her until she turned around and nearly bumped into the girl. "Hi Lucy, I wanted to introduce myself, my name is Mira Jane Strauss." Lucy froze slightly, "…Strauss?"

"Yes, Lisanna is my younger sister." Lucy didn't speak for a second; she didn't know what to do. "Look, i-" she began but Mira held up a hand to stop her. "You don't need to say anything; I just wanted to apologize for how my sister acted. What she did to Natsu was wrong and she acted out at you out of anger; it was unacceptable. I hope that you can forgive her and maybe even be friends in the future; but for now, how about we be friends?"

"That sounds great Mira Jane," Lucy smiled back at her new friend. "Lucy-" Erza walked into the room looking for the blonde but was surprised to see that she wasn't alone. "Oh, hi Mira." Mira turned to face the red head and greeted her back. "Lucy, I have to stay and finish some work so you and Levy can head back without me."

"Okay, don't be too late though."

"Luce!" The three girls turned to see a pink haired guy standing in the doorway, "Hurry up! Everyone is waiting!"

"Sorry, I'll be right there." She directed her attention back to Mira Jane, "It was lovely to meet you, Mira Jane." Mira looked from Natsu back to Lucy, but Lucy couldn't help but notice an odd twinkle in Mira's eye and Lucy couldn't help but cringe internally. "Oh, it was a pleasure, Lucy." Mira's voice was soft and a little maniacal. Before anything else happened, Lucy quickly walked around the two and out through the doorway with Natsu.

"So Erza…" Mira continued her odd tone, which also made Erza cringe a little, "What sort of work do you have to do?" Erza turned her head away so Mira could not see the look on her face, "Uh, nothing… just music stuff." Mira waltzed her way around Erza so she was behind her, "Music stuff, huh? Like piano related stuff?" Erza whipped her head around to face her friend, her face now the same color as her scarlet hair. "How do you know about that?!"

Mira giggled, "You've been listening to him play ever since we were little and I saw you sitting outside the music room last week." Mira noticed the reaction Erza gave to her explanation and decided to tone down her excitement. "Have you said anything to him?" Erza didn't answer, she raised her eyes to meet Mira's and simply looked at her. "I see," Mira said calmly. She picked up her bag and started to walk past Erza but stopped and put her hand on Erza's shoulder, "I promised you I wouldn't interfere with the two of you, but I'm still routing for you." Mira gave Erza a wink and walked out of the room.

Erza stayed in the room until her blush had calmed down; she didn't want anyone seeing her like that, it was unlike her to be shy. She quietly grabbed her bag and proceeded to make her way through the school to the same music room she visited every Wednesday afternoon. As she got closer, the sound of music flowed through the hallways and into her ears. She quietly walked to the wall of the room and stared in through the glass wall at the site before her. A blue haired man sat at a piano, pressing the keys with different amounts of strength to produce a miraculous sound. Erza watched as his arms moved around across the keys to continue to the song she heard; she smiled at the site, at how pleasant the music was, and at how happy and peaceful the man looked while he played. Erza turned around and sat down outside the room underneath the glass as to not be seen by the musician inside. She closed her eyes, laid her head back against the wall and listened to the music. She had always loved the music he played, it was her favorite and it always seemed to calm her down.

She remembered the first time she heard him play; they were little kids sitting in his living room waiting for someone to come and get them. He looked over towards the other room and got up off the couch they were seated upon and walked over to the room with Erza following. He lifted himself up onto piano bench and began softly playing it; Erza froze at the sight, the music was so beautiful. He stopped for a split second before Erza pleaded for him to continue. He turned to face her, "Do you know how to play?" Erza shook her head; he smiled at her, "Well, do you want to know how?"

"I don't want to ruin your music."

"You won't ruin it, we'll make music together." He held out his hand to her, "Come on!" Erza took his hand and climbed atop the seat and took her place next to him. He taught her a simple pattern which she got the hang of rather quickly; once she could play it repeatedly without mistake, he accompanied her pattern. Erza smiled at the moment of them playing together; she looked up from the keys and met his eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back, her face blushed.

The music stopped, Jellal collected his things and walked out of the room. He glanced down and saw a scarlet haired girl sitting against the wall asleep. He sighed at the sight of her and sighed in delight; he took his back off his shoulder and slid down the wall next to her. Once he sat down, Erza slumped over and her head fell on his shoulder. Jellal smiled at her sleeping face and brushed some of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He had to admit he was surprised to see her there, usually she would leave before he finished so he wouldn't know she had been listening in on him playing, but he didn't mind this. They sat there quietly for a while; Erza asleep and Jellal enjoying this peaceful moment with the girl he loved.

…

Erza awoke to someone gently shaking her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see Levy standing over her; Erza sat up and noticed she was in Levy's apartment and not back at the school. "Sorry to wake up but if we don't leave now; we are going to be late meeting with everyone." Levy walked back into her room to grab her stuff, Erza stood up and walked next door to him room to get dressed. How did I get back here? She asked herself. Pushing it aside, she finished getting ready, met Levy outside her apartment and they walked to the bar together.

Everyone else was already there when Erza and Levy arrived and they were greeted by an excited Natsu. Levy took the empty seat next to Gajeel and Erza took the empty seat next to Jellal who greeted her as she sat, "You look good, Erza."

"Th-thanks," she replied trying to conceal her blush that was beginning to creep up on her face. "Hey, Luce!" Natsu yelled as he waved his hand wildly to get the blonde's attention. Lucy came marching over to the table, "Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you to stop yelling for me!"

"Sorry," Natsu giggled. "Can I get another beer and what do you guys want?" Natsu asked the two newcomers. "I'll have a Shirley temple," Levy said. "Just a soda is fine," Erza replied. Lucy nodded at her friends and went to get their drinks. Lucy came back with a tray full of drinks and handed them out to her friends. "When are you gonna sit down with us?" Natsu asked.

"I can't sit down, I'm working; I won't be able to hang out with you guys tonight." Natsu's eyes went wide, "What? That sucks, what kind of job is this?!"

"It's a normal job, which I love and I'm not going to lose it by blowing it off to sit with my friends for a night when I came see them everday."

"But we only see each other at school,Luce."

"He's got a point Lucy." Gray added in. Lucy pointed at him and glared, "You stay out of this." She sighed and returned talking to Natsu, "Look, maybe I can sit down when I'm done singing but that's all I can do." Natsu grinned at her answer. "When do you go on Lucy?" Erza asked. Lucy looked down at her watch on her left wrist, "In about 15 minutes. Think you can hold out just a little longer?" She asked Natsu. Natsu stood up and saluted the blonde, "Aye!" Lucy rolled her eyes and walked away.

As Lucy took the stage to set up, the crowd began to cheer (Natsu being the loudest out of all of them). "How is everyone?" Everyone in the room turned toward the stage and cheered in response. Jellal sat on the side of the table and in order for Erza to see; he leaned back in his chair and rested his arm on the back of her seat. Erza tried to pretend she didn't notice as she watched her friend on stage, but she couldn't help but blush. "Tonight I'm going to start things off with a song I wrote, it's called 'When You Were My Man.'" Lucy took her hand off the mic and placed it down on the keyboard in front of her; she softly began to play…

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That you should have bought me flowers_

_And held my hand_

_Should have gave me all your hours_

_When you had the chance_

_Take me to every party_

_Cause all I wanted to do was dance_

_Now baby I'm dancing_

_But I'm dancing with another man_

_Your pride, your ego, your needs, and your selfish ways_

_Caused a nice, young love like me to walk out your life_

_Now we`ll never, never get to clean up the mess we made_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That you should have bought me flowers_

_And held my hand_

_Should have gave me all your hours_

_When you had the chance_

_Take me to all the parties_

_Cause all I wanted to do was dance_

_Now baby I'm dancing_

_But I'm dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say, I was wrong_

_Oh I know I'm prob'ly much too late_

_To try and apologize for those mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_That he buys me flowers_

_And he holds my hand_

_Gives me all his hours_

_Cause he has the chance_

_Takes me to all the parties_

_Cause he remembers how much I love to dance_

_Does all the things you should have done, when you were my man_

_Does all the things you should have done, when you were my man_

…

Everyone except Natsu left because Lucy had to stay and help clean up, and since all the girls lived in the same building, all of them walked back together. It didn't take long for Lucy to pack up the stage so she helped Cana and the others clean up the rest of the room, Natsu even helped out. When they finished, Natsu and Lucy left and walked back towards campus. They small talked until they got onto the campus grounds when Natsu asked, "Was what you said in the song true?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you like to dance and stuff?" Lucy was a little confused as to where this conversation was going but she reluctantly answered, "I guess. I took dancing lessons as a kid and practiced with my mom sometimes. It was one of the only things I loved to do when I was young." She smiled at the memories of her and her mother dancing in their ballroom to classical music, sometimes even the servants would join in and they would all dance together. "Well why don't we dance now?" Natsu asked. "Now? Ah!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hands and began to spin her around, then he placed one of his hands on her waist and continued the hold her hand in the other. He pulled her close and began waltzing with her in the middle of the commons. Lucy was shocked at first at what was happening but then was even more shocked that someone like Natsu knew how to waltz, and well might she add. She placed her empty hand on his shoulder and began to follow his lead. They waltzed around the commons, him twirling her and spinning her around, while both of them giggled happily. "Where did you learn how to dance?" she asked as they continued dancing. "Learned? I was born with this talent." Lucy rolled her eyes and gave him this look like she knew he was making it up. "Ok, ok, you want the truth?" he asked as he spaced out between them to prepare to pull her back into his arms. "I learned it here; gramps taught me. He thought it would be beneficial for me to learn."

"Well it certainly doesn't hurt." Natsu spun her one last time before dipping her; they stayed there for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes, before he lifted her back up and they continued walking to her dorm. "Tonight was fun; we should all hang out more often." Lucy said as they reached the door to her building."

"See?! I told you we should hang out more!" Lucy giggled at how energized he was. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." Lucy waved as she walked through the door and to the elevator. Natsu waved back and turned around to walk back to his dorm. Lucy was so glad that she had friends like hers, well friends in general. She had felt alone all her life and now she was surrounded by people she loved and who loved her. Yep, she was definitely home.

* * *

**Yeah Nalu and Jerza! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, there will be more to come. I've been wondering if any of you guys had questions for me about me or this story, just curious; so if you want to ask a question you can message me here or on tumblr, my name is elricwest. Please review! Thanks!**


	6. Walls

**Sup? Here is chapter 6! I'm having such a blast writing this story; it's slowly taking over my life but that's what your OTPs do I guess. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter ( mintsareawesome, ksanta, altajir95, gwenthebookworm, xxPerfectMistakexx, FTLover, gingersnappssss, Rose Tiger, SkyFairies, Brianna Taurus, and wolfwing88) and also to everyone who recently followed/favorite this story (HeavenlyStars51324, xJacquiex, Briana Taurus, MultiAnime23, sassycat712, immortal Phoenix dragon, TheBlueRose245, gwenthebookworm, enchanted-nova, mintsareawesome, Jenny Phoenix, shiledarrowsupernatural, IamDivergentForever and SupaaFly). You guys are seriously the best and this story would not be what it is without you!**

**Song used: Ain't It Fun- Paramore**

**Weightless (acoustic)- All Time Low (version I used can be found on Hopeless Records channel on Youtube)**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Have you given any thought about our newest assignment, Lu-chan?" Levy asked. Lucy had the night off so her and Levy decided to have a roommate bonding night down at the Viper's Den. "I'm not sure; it's to do an acoustic cover it shouldn't be too hard. Do you have any thoughts?" Lucy asked. Levy shook her head in reply, "There is no bass in acoustic so I thought I would leave it up to you guys."

"You could still play the piano or even sing with me; you're still part of this band, Levi-chan, your opinions matter." Lucy smiled at Levy and she smiled back. "Yo, Blondie!" Both girls turned to see a drunk Cana walking up to their table. "Hey, Cana. You don't need me to work do you?"

"Naw, we've got everything under control here. I've got a proposition for you." Cana took a long swig of a bottle in her hand before leaning on the table to talk to Lucy. "How about you and your band perform here on Thursday?" Levy's and Lucy's eyes shot open in shock; perform, here?! "I don't know-"

"YES!" Levy shouted; Cana smiled with joy while Lucy looked at her with utter shock. "We would love to, Cana!" Cana put her empty hand on Levy's shoulder and patted her back. "Great! We'll have everything set up for you guys." Cana began walking away back towards the bar and shouted, "Can't wait!"

"Why did you say yes?!" Levy turned her attention back to her roommate who was now having a slight anxiety attack in her chair. "It's not a big deal, Lu-chan."

"Not a big deal?! We've never performed together before."

"Well then it will be a great opportunity for us."

"We don't have any songs to perform." Levy simply shrugged, "You've written plenty of songs, Lu-chan."

"What?!" Levy looked up from her drink and set it down. "You have several songs in your blue journal on your desk." Lucy simply stared at her roommate, how did she know about that?! "You're a great writer by the way. We just pick one of those songs to do; besides we have two days to practice, we should be ready by then."

"Should and we haven't even discussed this with Juvia or Erza."

"Trust me they'll love it." Lucy sat back in her chair; Levy was right, they would be excited for this. Lucy sighed, giving in to her bandmates; maybe this will be good for us.

…

Juvia walked into her guitar class and took her usual seat at the far corner of the room by herself. She never really talked to anyone and no one talked to her; Juvia didn't really mind it. She would always arrive to class early so she could watch HIM enter; she glanced down at her watch, 10:27, barely making it on time as usual. At that moment, her black haired beauty walked through the door with his pink haired counterpart and together they worked their way through the classroom towards the front. Juvia sighed; Gray was the only reason why she came to this class. The teachers would try and teach her the 'proper way' to play the guitar but she would never listen; instead, she would sit in the corner and play her guitar softly.

As usual the teacher simmered everyone down, gave out the weekly assignment and let the students work on it. Within minutes, Natsu and Gray's desk was surrounded by girls; Juvia couldn't help but puff out her cheeks in response but she just kept on playing. Gray was smiling and conversing with the girls, simply humoring them because in reality he hated being swamped every day. He figured it came with the fact that he was in a popular band (completely forgetting the fact that he was shirtless a majority of the time which helped) and it would only get worse as they grew in popularity so he figured he would have to get used to it sooner or later. His eyes shifted to the blue haired girl sitting by herself at the other end of the room. She looked so peaceful and happy, sitting there simply playing because she could. He was somehow jealous of her, because she could just play and not be bothered, but he was also curious as to why she was by herself. He knew she would come to class, sit there and play, not listening to anything the teacher said, and then leave when time was up; so typical but different, he had to admit she interested him. His thoughts were interrupted when Natsu flicked his nose and laughed at his face when he spaced out. As usual, Gray responded by knocking Natsu upside the head with his fist and a fight ensued; just a normal day in the guitar class at Fairy Tail.

…

The next day

Levy had some time to kill before she had to meet up with her friends to practice for their first performance tonight at the bar. It may be just a small thing with a few people, but to them it was a big deal and all the girls were excited. With this extra time, she decided to walk down to the school's library and read a few books. The library recently ordered a few new books and Levy wanted to check them out; she read every book in this library at least once so it was exciting to read something new!

She walked over to the terminal that located any book within the library and got all the locations for the new books. Levy knew this library inside and out so she was easily able to find all the books; however, there was one problem… one of the books was located at the very top of the bookshelf. Levy frowned and glared at the book; it seemed to be hundreds of feet above her head. She tried jumping up to reach the book but she came nowhere near it and there were no stools or ladders anywhere around to help her. She looked down at her feet and thought about how to get the book, then she looked left and right to make sure no one was paying attention to her. When she determined she was in the clear, Levy looked back up at the book. Slowly, she reached up and grabbed ahold of the shelf and raised her leg to another shelf, and then she began climbing the shelf itself. Curse her height; if only she was a little taller she could get to the book. Levy's face lit up with joy when she finally got her hand on the book but that smile soon disappeared when the shelf she was standing on broke underneath her foot and she began to fall backwards and the whole shelf coming with her. Levy closed her eyes, preparing for the worst but she never felt the hard impact of the floor or the bookshelf landing on her. Levy slowly opened her eyes to see she was being held by a gruff looking man with long black hair and piercings all over him. He simply held her in one arm and propped the bookshelf up with the other so it didn't fall on either of them. Levy stared at him, it wasn't until she realized what position she was in until she started blushing. She was surprised when he set her down gently; for someone who was very cold and strong looking, he was very gentle to her. "You know if you wanted something, you could have just asked." Levy blushed slightly at how gruff his voice sounded and she shivered at it. He bent down, picked up a book and handed it to her. "Th-thanks, Gajeel." He simply grunted in reply.

"Look at this mess!" Levy turned to see the librarian standing at the edge of the bookshelf, fuming at the mess of books before her. "What have you done?!" Levy stepped around Gajeel so she was in between him and the librarian, "I'm sorry, it's my fault-"

"Of course it's your fault! You two are going to stay here and clean this mess up. I'll make sure neither of you leave until every single one of these books is in their correct place!" The librarian turned and stormed off back towards her desk; "Whatever" was all Gajeel said as he folded his arms and glared at the woman walking away.

…

They were alone now, just the two of them and all the books. Levy stood on the ground amidst stacks of books as she handed them one by one to Gajeel who placed them on the shelves; Levy figured this was best because he could actually reach all the shelves and she didn't want to repeat the earlier incident. It was silent until Levy spoke, "I'm sorry you have to stay here and clean up; I was the one that made the mess."

"It's no problem." Gajeel never turned to look down at her; he simply looked at the books as he placed them on the shelf. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, Levy felt a little awkward so she tried to keep a conversation, "So… you're a drummer, how's that?" Gajeel grunted again but this time he also shrugged his shoulders. "Do you like playing the drums?"

"Sure."

"I really liked the cover you guys did of Grenade."

"Thanks." Man, this guy wasn't very talkative was he? She decided it was harder to get him to talk rather than just be silent so she didn't talk anymore… but that didn't stop her from thinking. She knew who Gajeel was but she had never spent much time with him before or had even spoken to him. He was viewed as the strong silent type who would kill you if you even looked at him, but Levy found out that he was a lot different than personified. Then it dawned on her, why would he be in the library. She glanced up at him with a quizzical look; he was never one to care about reading or even set foot in a library so how had he saved her. "Hey Gajeel?" she asked with him replying with his usual grunt. "Why were you in the library?" Gajeel suddenly froze; he stopped mid motion of putting a book back on the shelf. "I wasn't."

"What?"

"I was walking by when I saw you climbing the shelf." Levy blushed; he was watching her from outside! Then she realized how fast he saved her; it only took her a few seconds to reach the book. She turned her attention from Gajeel to the nearest window; he had to have ran from outside, around to the front of the building, and through the room to reach her and just in time. She slowly moved her eyes back up to Gajeel to see him looking down at her. "What?" he asked. Levy simply handed him another book, making sure to keep her head down to hide her blush and smile. "Nothing," she answered.

…

Levy arrived late to her apartment which fortunately shortened the long scolding she would have received from Lucy and Erza. She quickly changed clothes and together all four of them walked down to the bar only to be met by the boys of Audio Uproar. After the boys got settled and ordered their drinks, the girls walked up onto the stage to make sure everything was properly set up for their performance. Once everyone nodded their approval to begin, Lucy gave the nod to Cana and she turned on the stage lights signaling the bar to quiet down.

"Hey everyone!" Lucy greeted the bar, "Tonight we are going to change things up a bit; instead of just me performing, I brought some friends. On drums we have Erza," Erza beat the drums as an introduction, "On the bass we have Levi," Levi plucked a couple strings, "on the guitar we have Juvia," Juvia did some fancy finger work over her guitar strings creating an awesome sound, "and I'm Lucy and together we make up Accidentally On Purpose." The boys from AU cheered from their place near the half wall in the middle of the bar, Natsu being the loudest. "This song is one I wrote a while ago; I hope you enjoy!" Lucy turned her head to the left to nod at Juvia telling her to begin the song. Juvia nodded in return and began playing with Levy and Erza joining in quickly. Lucy stood in her spot at the mic stand near the front of the stage and tapped her foot to the beat. The blonde raised her hand and the beat stopped and she began to sing with the music picking up with her.

_I don't mind_

_Letting you down easy but just give it time_

Lucy raised one of her hands to motion waiting while her other hand rested atop the mic.

_If you don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while_

_You're not the big fish in the pond no more_

_You are what they're feeding on_

_So __**what are you gonna do**_

Lucy raised her arms up and shrugged her shoulders.

_When the world don't orbit around you? [x2]_

_Ain't it fun?_

**Living in the real world**

_Ain't it good?_

_**Being all alone**_

Lucy detached the mic with her right hand and with her left she leaned the stand over; she also cocked her head and wore a curious look on her face.

_Where you're from,_

_You might be the one who's running things_

Lucy got off the stage and began walking around the audience.

_Where you could ring anybody's bell and get what you want_

She started nearing the AU boys and smirked as she sang.

_You see it's easy to ignore a trouble_

Lucy looked at Gray and then put up a hand as if to shun him before turning her attention to Natsu.

_**When you're living in a bubble**_

_So __**what are you gonna do**_

Lucy leaned in close to Natsu's face; neither of them breaking eye contact with the other. She twirled her finger in the air and made a pouty face at Natsu.

_When the world don't orbit around you?_

As she sang the little notes in between each line, she reached forward and grabbed Natsu's tie and slowly pulled him forward.

_So __**what are you gonna do**_

Their faces were a few inches apart, each one still gazing in the other's eyes. Lucy smirked, released her hold on his tie and flicked it up into his face before she began walking back to the stage. Natsu grinned as he fixed his tie; he loved watching Lucy perform, she seemed so happy.

_When nobody wants to fool with you?_

Lucy jumped back onto the stage and landed in perfect time with the beat.

_Ain't it fun?_

_**Living in the real world**_

_Ain't it good?_

Lucy walked over to where Levy stood and they both mad sad faces at the guys.

_**Being all alone**_

_Ain't it good to be on your own?_

_Ain't it fun, you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it good to be on your own?_

_Ain't it fun, you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it fun?_

_**Living in the real world**_

Lucy stood back at the front of the stage with her free arm up.

"Come on, everybody," Lucy said as she started inviting the audience to join in with her singing and clapping. The audience immediately responded and everyone in the bar was clapping along with her. Natsu looked around at the bar and smiled at all the smiling faces who were clapping; he looked back up to Lucy, but something was different.

_**Don't go crying to your mama**_

_**Cause you're on your own in the real world**_

Lucy's smile slightly dwindled and her chest sank, an old familiar emotion began to creep up inside her and she didn't like it. She decided to push past it and continue with the song, but the feeling still lingered. Natsu caught the look on her face and he stopped clapping; he didn't know what was wrong but he knew something wasn't right.

_**Don't go crying to your mama**_

_**Cause you're on your own in the real world**_

_**Don't go crying to your mama**_

_**Cause you're on your own in the real world**_

_**Don't go crying to your mama**_

_**Cause you're on your own in the real world**_

_Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun? Baby, now you're one of us_

Lucy pounded on her chest with her fist signifying they all belonged, a slight pain hiding in her eyes.

_Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun?_

Lucy threw her fist and stomped her foot as she bent forward to sing harder into the mic. Her eyes were squinted shut; she poured all her emotions into the one note.

Ain't it fun?

**Living in the real world**

Ain't it good? Ain't it good?

_Being all alone_

_Ain't it fun?_

_Living in the real world _**(Cuz the world don't orbit around you)**

_Ain't it good? Ain't it good?_

_Being all alone_

That line stuck in Natsu's head… but why? He continued to sit and watch as Lucy sang through whatever it was she was experiencing.

Levy and Juvia got the entire bar to sing the next part with them.

**Don't go crying to your mama**_ (To your mama)_

**Cause you're on your own in the real world**_ (Don't go crying)_

_**Don't go crying to your mama**__ (To your mama)_

Lucy began singing notes behind the others' singing

_**Cause you're on your own in the real world**_

**Don't go crying to your mama**

**Cause you're on your own in the real world**_ (This is the real world)_

**Don't go crying to your mama**

**'Cause you're on your own in the real world**_ (This is the real world, this is the real world)_

**Don't go crying to your mama**_ (Don't go crying)_

**'Cause you're on your own in the real world**

_**Don't go crying to your mama**_

**'Cause you're on your own in the real world**

**Don't go crying** (Don't you go, don't you go crying)

**Don't go crying** (You're on your own)

**Don't go crying** (Don't go crying to your mother)

**Don't go crying**

The music stopped and the bar erupted with cheer and whistles. Erza, Levy and Juvia left their instruments and met Lucy at the front of the stage to give each other a great big group hug. Natsu watched as Lucy hesitantly accepted the embrace and 'smiled' at her friends.

…

Lucy took a deep breath in and let it out in a sigh. After the song, her friends tried to get her to sit down but she excused herself saying she needed to get fresh air. She now sat outside the bar on the back steps to be alone with her thoughts. Lucy hugged her knees to her chest to protect herself against the cold night air and the emotions that crept up inside of her, but it didn't work. The first tear escaped her eye and made its way down her cheek, inviting more to come. Why did this have to happen and now, she thought, I was doing so well until now. She sat there silently crying, too busy dealing with her thoughts to hear the door leading back into the building open and close. "What are you doing out here?" Lucy looked up to see Natsu looking down at her; she turned her forward, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. "I just came out here to get some fresh air," she managed to control her voice so she didn't sound shaky from the crying. "Why do I feel like that's a lie?" The question made Lucy's eyes snap open in surprise, but before she could react to it Natsu sighed and sat down next to her. He put his arms behind him to prop himself up and he let his legs dangle over the edge of the steps. "So… what happened in there?" he asked, Lucy still didn't turn to face him. "I noticed it." This time Lucy turned towards him, ignoring her appearance. Natsu continued to face forward as he spoke, "You were having so much fun… but then you looked sad, like you were in pain." He turned his head to look at her and he painfully smirked at her, "You wanna talk about it?" Lucy sighed and returned to resting her chin on her arms, "It's a long story."

"I've got all night." Lucy took in another deep breath and sighed.

"I'm the only child to wealthy parents; my dad is the head of some huge company so I grew up spoiled. Not just spoiled in material stuff, but I was spoiled in love by my parents. They both loved me so much and made sure I was always happy; my mom was the one that taught me how to play the piano. We would sit and play for hours, singing along to whatever we played, my father would even join in sometimes… One day, when I was 7 my mom died and all the happiness was gone." Natsu sat there quietly, listening to her every word, making sure not to interrupt. "My father changed after she died; he became consumed by his work. Everything he did was always about the company; even me. While he was away taking care of the actual business, I was privately tutored at home in the ways of society. I had to learn how to be a proper young lady so I wouldn't dishonor the family company; he even went as far as to promise me to client's sons so he could further the company." Natsu couldn't believe it; he would marry off his own daughter just to make some money. "His temper got worse too; every time he was upset about something, he would take it out on me. At first it was verbal, but then he started hitting me. He also disapproved of my singing, he said it was a worthless talent and I would never get anywhere in life with it… I got tired of it, so I ran away… I wrote that song to all those stupid suitors my father tried to set me up with; they always thought they were so smart or handsome but they were all the same, egotistical and shallow. But while I was up there, I realized that I am alone in this big world now; that I have nothing and no one. And all these things that have been happening to me, I can't tell them to the one person I want to talk to and she can't comfort me."

Lucy broke at that moment and everything she tried to hold in exploded out of her and she didn't care that Natsu was there. Natsu watched as she broke down in tears; he knew how she hurt and he just wanted to help… and he knew how. He had never told anyone but a few people this story, but if he wanted to help Lucy he had to. Natsu turned his head forward and spoke, "I was abandoned by my parents when I was born." Lucy's head snapped up from her hands and she stared at her pink haired friend. "I grew up in an orphanage until I was about 8 when I was adopted by a man named Igneel. He taught me everything; how to read and write, ride a bike, he even taught me to play the guitar and read music… I considered him my dad." Natsu smiled at the memory and that smile made Lucy's heart skip a little. "One day he just… disappeared. It's like he just vanished into thin air. Here I was, some thirteen year old kid, alone, without any food or money."

Lucy wiped her face with her sleeve and sniffled, "What did you do?"

Natsu smiled and continued, "I did the only thing I could do, I sang. I would perform in the local park for money, playing any song I could. It got me through somehow. Gramps heard me performing one day and asked me to come be part of Fairy Tail. I eventually met Gray, Jellal and Gajeel and the rest is history."

Both Natsu and Lucy were silent for a moment, both of them sharing in their pasts. "I'm sorry," Lucy spoke up.

Natsu shrugged, "Eh, that's life. We may not get to choose the life we get, but we do get to choose what we do with it." Natsu turned towards Lucy and she turned to face him as well. He reached up and slowly wiped her tears away, "You chose to follow your dreams; to risk it all by leaving everything you've ever known and step out of your comfort zone to sing… and look where it's gotten you. You are enrolled in Fairy Tail, a very prestigious school for the arts, as a music major; you've got a job performing, which you love; and you've even started your own band, which rocks by the way. You did get one thing right, it is a big and scary world out there but you're wrong about being alone. You've got your band; Erza, Levy and Juvia; you guys are great together and the music you make… amazing! And here," Natsu gestured to the bar, "everyone inside loves your music. Did you see the way they all reacted? Most of those people come to hear you sing, not to drink. Everyone at Fairy Tail too; Gramps, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel … and you've got me." For the first time in the conversation, Lucy smiled and even giggled. Natsu couldn't help but smile when he saw her do it; he took her closest hand in his and continued, "We are all here for you and we support you. You wouldn't have all this if you didn't leave. And just because your mom is gone doesn't mean you can't talk to her; she lives on in your memories and in your heart. She will always be with you as long as your heart is beating; and trust me, if she were here she would be very proud of you."

Lucy's eyes began to tear up again, but with happiness rather than sadness. She threw her arms around Natsu's neck and hugged him tightly; Natsu smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugged her back. Lucy's hadn't felt so comfortable or secure in her life than she was in this moment. Natsu released his grip on her and leaned back to see her, "Why don't we go back inside; everyone is probably getting worried." He reached up and wiped her tears away again as she nodded at his response. Natsu stood up first and then offered his hand to Lucy, which she graciously accepted.

Natsu and Lucy walked back into the bar and met their friends at their table. Upon seeing her best friend, Levy ran up to Lucy and gave her a hug. "Are you okay, Lu-chan? I was wondering where you ran off to."

"I'm fine, Levy, I just needed some air." Lucy smiled back at her friends. Levy guided Lucy to the table where they both sat down and started conversing with everyone.

Natsu stood behind Erza's chair and watched as Lucy talked to her friends; he smiled at how happy she was now and he slightly blushed. Then an idea popped into his head; he leaned over to Gray and whispered his idea into his friend's ear. Gray gave him a thumbs up and they both walked off, no one else in the group noticed.

The girls and Jellal all sat at their table laughing and talking (Gajeel just sat there in his usual manner) when they were interrupted by the sound of a mic being plugged in. Confused, everyone turned their heads to see what was going on and Lucy was shocked to see Gray and Natsu on the stage. Both of them were sitting on stools with mic stands in front of them but the only thing that was different was that Gray was holding a guitar and Natsu was not. "Yo, everybody! I know there wasn't any other entertainment booked for tonight but we wanted to do something a little special," Natsu glanced around the room until he saw his blonde friend, "This is for you Lucy." Lucy's face was now the same color as Erza's hair and it was a good thing the stage lights were on and it was dark because no one (but Natsu) saw. Natsu turned his head and signaled Gray to start playing.

_Manage me, I'm a mess_

_Turn a page; I'm a book half unread_

_I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because_

He shrugged his shoulders and Lucy giggled.

_I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough_

_But I'm stuck in another rut_

_Waiting on a second-hand pick-me-up_

_And I'm over getting older_

_If I could just find the time_

Natsu locked eyes with Lucy and shook his head to the line.

_Then I would never let another day go by_

_I'm over getting old_

_Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year_

Natsu lifted one of his arms and pointed to Lucy, when she covered her face to hide her blush, he winked at her.

_**And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere**_

_And this is my reaction __**to everything I fear**_

_**'Cause I've been going crazy, I don't wanna waste another minute**__ here_

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek, Gray-sama!" Juvia shrieked.

_I make believe that I impress_

_That every word, by design, turns a head_

_**I wanna feel reckless; wanna live it up just because**_

_**I wanna feel weightless 'cause that would be enough**_

_*****__clap clap_

Natsu held the mic with both hands and sang with his eyes closed.

_If I could just find the time_

_Then I would never let another day go by_

_I'm over getting old_

_Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year_

Natsu glanced over at Gray while he sang and Gray glanced back; both enjoying this moment of performing, even if it wasn't on a big stage.

_**And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere**_

_And this is my reaction__** to everything I fear**_

_'Cause I've been going crazy, I don't wanna waste another minute here_

Natsu kept his left hand on the mic but he leaned back away from the mic as Gray played, bobbing his head along to the beat Gray played.

_Wooo_

_This could be all that I've waited for_

_I've waited, I've waited for_

_And this could be everything I __**don't wanna dream anymore**_

Natsu put both hands back on the mic and sang the next two lines to Lucy, neither breaking eye contact.

_Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year_

_And I've been going crazy, I'm stuck in here_

Natsu leaned back away from the mic and gave Lucy a huge smile. He quickly brought his face back to the mic to sing the rest of the song.

_Maybe it's not my weekend but this could be my year_

_And __**I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere**_

_And this is my reaction __**to everything I fear**_

_**'Cause I've been going crazy, I don't want to waste another minute**__ here_

The crowd cheered when the song ended and the Fairy Tail group walked up to meet their friends at the front of the stage. As soon as Gray set the guitar down, he was tackled into a hug by Juvia and he couldn't escape. While the rest of the group laughed at Gray, Lucy looked up at the pink haired man standing next to her and he looked back at her. "Thanks, Natsu."

"Anytime."


	7. False Pretense

**Hello again! I got so excited by reading all your reviews on the last chapter, it made me want to write another! I was planning on write a few chapters so I could get ahead but as soon as I wrote this one, I wanted to share it with you all! Thanks to all the people who favorite/followed the story (Firegirl122, yuriko9001, Stacie Kaniko, TheNinjaKitsune, thatonguy666, xskymaiden, Lacey-chi, Kiyuki-sama, Amai Hime-chan, Nalu Grey, hekypu99, WolfSlayerGirl17, XxDrAGonSLaYerXXx, .1 and mre92) and thank you to all who reviewed (Stacie Kaniko, Amai Hime-chan, JellyBeanBubbles, Rose Tiger, xxPerfectMistakexx, ksanta, gingersnappssss, FTLover, and guests).**

**To the guest who suggested a battle of the bands between Lucy and Lisanna, Lisanna isn't a music major at Fairy Tail I made her a dancer but don't worry, I will work something out! ;)**

**Also I go back to school in two weeks so my schedule will get busy and I may not be able to upload chapters as quickly as I do now. So please be patient with me, I will not let this story die!**

**Song used: Demons by TwentyForSeven (it's a cover)**

**Reminder that I do not own the characters or songs used.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy and Levy were sitting in their Songwriting class talking and giggling to themselves as they waited for class to start. Their conversation was interrupted when the teacher began tapping her desk to get all the students' attention, "Now, now, everyone settle down so class can begin." The door opened at the back of the room and pink hair popped in through the doorway. Noticing the teacher was writing on the board, Natsu used this opportunity to sneak into his seat. He got a few steps into the room when the teacher shouted, "Mr. Dragneel!" Upon hearing his name, Natsu jumped a little. "I don't appreciate you coming late to my class." The teacher turned around to glare at her student, "Please take your seat; consider this a warning." Natsu bowed gratefully and he quietly took his seat at the table Lucy and Levy were sitting at. "Now, for your next assignment each of you must write a song about someone in your life; it can be either positive or negative, you pick. I am giving you class time today to begin working on it." The teacher then sat down at her desk and began refiling through some papers. Some students started brainstorming ideas for their assignment and others decided to chit chat with one another.

Lucy turned to her pink haired friend on her right, "Really? Late again, Natsu?"

"What was it this time?" Levy added.

"I got a little side tracked."

"Doing what?" Natsu turned his head towards the two curious girls and stuck his tongue out at them, "None of your business."

"whatever, Natsu, but if you keep doing this, you're gonna get kicked out of this class." Lucy said.

"Naw, they can't kick me outta here." Natsu said with a smug look on his face as he leaned back in his chair. Levy raised an eyebrow, "A little cocky, aren't we Natsu?" Natsu sat up and placed a hand on his chest to motion to himself, "Me?! Nooooo."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated," Levy replied making Natsu giggle.

"You still owe me by the way," Lucy said as she glanced towards Natsu. Natsu gave a quizzical look, "For what?"

"For using me to break up with Lisanna!"

"I got you out of being suspended!" Lucy quickly stood up from her seat and pointed a finger in Natsu's face, "You're the one that got me suspended in the first place!" Natsu stared at her for a moment, neither of them breaking their glare at one another. Finally, Natsu sighed, "Ugh fine, what do you want?" Lucy's face went blank for a moment, she hadn't really thought about how he would make it up to her. "I don't know…" a mischievous smile started to grow on her face causing a bad feeling to set in in Natsu, "but it will be something very embarrassing." Natsu's eyes went wide as he stared at his friend in front of him; he gulped, "…Are you kidding?" Lucy placed both her hands on her hips and leaned forward into Natsu's face and looked him dead in the eye, "Oh, it will be excruciating." Natsu was frozen in fear; he was scared of the look she had in her eye but he was also confused because the only person that has caused him to act like this was Erza. "NATSU!" another voice snapped him out of his daze. The three of them turned their heads towards the voice and saw a guy with blonde spikey hair and a lightning tattoo over his eye marching towards them. Natsu straightened up in his seat and scratched the back of his head, "Oh hey, Laxus." The man reached down, grabbed Natsu by his collar and raised the pink haired boy to his face. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Depends on who you ask," Natsu grinned. Laxus threw Natsu back into his chair and continued yelling, "You idiot! You could have gotten me into a lot of trouble with that stunt you pulled last night!"

"Ah, come on Laxus, we were just having a little fun-"

Laxus grabbed Natsu by the collar again, "Well next time you decide to have a little 'fun,' make sure you take it up with your manager first!" Laxus released his hold on the pink haired singer's shirt and trudged out of the room making sure to slam the door on the way out. "What was that about?" Levy asked.

"Laxus is our band's manager so he handles all of our performances and stuff. Technically, according to the rules, all outside school performances have to go through the manager before happening."

"Oh I get it!" Levy proclaimed as she snapped her fingers. "Wait, get what, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"Remember when Natsu and Gray sang that song last night?" Lucy nodded in response. "According to the rules that is considered a performance by Audio Uproar and it could have gotten them into a lot of trouble." Lucy's eyes widened and turned to look at Natsu who was very nonchalant about the situation. "Eh, it's no big deal," Natsu said as he leaned back in his chair with his arms resting behind his head.

The bell sounded signaling the end of class so Natsu, Lucy and Levy began packing their stuff up. Just as Natsu lifted his backpack onto his shoulder his phone sounded; he took it out of his pocket, looked at the screen and say he had a message. "What's up, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, Laxus wants to see us," Natsu said as he tucked his phone back into his pocket, "I'll see you guys later." With the wave of his and, Natsu left the room. Levy and Lucy walked out of the classroom together and down the hall; "So what do you want to do until our next class, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Hmmm… Oh! We could head up to one of the music rooms and work on a new song." Lucy suggested. Levy gave Lucy a thumbs up, "Sounds good!" Together they walked up to a quiet music room and began brainstorming.

…

Natsu walked down the halls until he came to the old music room Audio Uproar called their 'home.' He opened the door to find the rest of his band was already there. "What took you so long Fire Breath?" Gray asked.

"For your information, Ice Face, I was in a class which happens to be one the other end of the building, so excuse me for taking so long."

"You're excused." Natsu slammed his face into Gray's, "You wanna go, Stripper?!"

"Bring it Hot Head!" Gray and Natsu started hitting one another causing Jellal to sigh. "Do you guys really have to do that here?" Gajeel asked.

"Stay out of it!" Both of them yelled at Gajeel which caused him to enter the fray. The three continued fighting until Laxus walked into the room and yelled at them all to sit. "Seriously what are you guys a bunch of children?! Grow up!... Anyway, I called you all here because I have news for you all. I've booked you guys for another concert in a few weeks so you guys need to start preparing for it." The four boys started cheering at the news. "Also, to promote the concert I have scheduled you guys for an interview with Wakaba."

"Wakaba?! His show is the most popular show on the radio!" Natsu screamed.

"Hence the interview, idiot." Natsu slouched in his seat pouting while Gray chuckled at him. "I will let you guys know more when it gets closer so for now just work on song line ups and your stage presence. I will handle all the rest so don't worry about it; got it?!" All four boys stood up and saluted their manager, "Aye, sir!"

…

The room was silent except for the faint ticking of the clock as it counted the seconds, neither of them had moved from their spots since they got there an hour earlier. Levy laid on her back on a piano bench, staring up at the ceiling and Lucy sat in the window and stared outside. "Anything?" Lucy finally spoke. Levy sighed, "Nope, nothing."

"I don't get it; writing always came so easy to me, why do I suddenly have writer's block?" Lucy complained.

"Don't worry it happens to the best of us." The room went silent again.

"Have you thought about how you would get Natsu back?" Levy asked. Lucy sighed and turned towards her roommate, "No, not yet…. Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really." Lucy turned back to looking outside; her eyes looked down at the commons area and she watched people walking around back and forth from building to building. "Whatever you do should be really embarrassing," Levy chuckled, "I would pay to see Natsu embarrassed." Lucy's ears perked up and she turned back to her blue haired friend. "What did you say?"

"I said I would pay to see Natsu embarrassed," Levy slowly replied; she was confused as to why her roommate was asking her. Lucy eyes drifted to the floor as her mind began to hash out an idea, a very cynical idea that made a creepy smile crawl across her face. Levy recognized the look and smirked at the blonde, "You have an idea don't you, Lu-chan?" Lucy's eyes met Levy's as she replied, "Oh yeah!"

…

"Good job, you three. Now…. Audio Uproar, you're turn." The four boys took the stage and prepared themselves for their acoustic performance for the class. Gajeel took his place at his drum set, Jellal stood behind a keyboard, Gray placed the acoustic guitar over his head and made sure it was tuned all while Natsu introduced the song. "For our acoustic assignment, we chose Demons by Imagine Dragons." Natsu turned his attention to his band to make sure they were all ready and when each gave him a thumbs up Natsu turned his attention forward and took a deep breath, then he began with Jellal on the keyboard soon following.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

Gray joined in, slowly plucking the strings on his guitar.

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_**No matter what we breed**_

_**We still are made of greed**_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

Gajeel slowly joined in.

_**This is my kingdom come**_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**1-2-3-4**_

_At the curtains call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_No, I don't wanna let you down_

_Know this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_**No matter what we breed**_

_**We still are made of greed**_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_**Your eyes, they shine so bright**_

_**I wanna save that light**_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_Don't get too close_

_It's light inside_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

The song ended and the class applauded at their performance. Mid applause, the bell rang and the teacher released all of the students. Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel were still on stage putting away the instruments they used. Lucy glanced at her bandmates who all gave her a thumbs up and then she turned her attention towards the pink haired singer at the front of the room, evilly smirking at him before approaching him. "Hey, Natsu," Natsu spun around to see Lucy standing at the front of the stage. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Natsu put down whatever was in his hand and walked towards the front of the stage to her. "What's up, Luce?" he asked as her jumped off the stage so he could be closer to her. "I'm off tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a drink just the two of us." Natsu was shocked at the blonde, "Just us two?" Lucy nodded. "Alone?" Lucy nodded again. The three guys behind Natsu were stunned as well at what was happening; the three girls on the other hand were trying as hard as they could to not bust up laughing. "So what do you say, Natsu?" Lucy said as she took a step closer to Natsu. He couldn't help but stiffen a little; he didn't understand what was going on. "Umm…"

"Pllllease…" Lucy pouted her lip and gazed up at Natsu with puppy dog eyes. Natsu couldn't help but not look away from those big, beautiful brown eyes of hers; he just couldn't say no to her in this moment. "Sure?"

"Great!" Lucy shouted, making Natsu jump a little. "Meet me outside my dorm at 8pm, and don't forget to wear something nice; I've got big plans for you!" Lucy chimed as she booped his nose. Lucy walked back to the other girls and together they all walked out giggling and laughing. All four guys stood there stunned, none of them knowing what just happened; "What the hell?" Gajeel said and the others shook their head in reply.

…

Much to what his gut was telling him, Natsu was outside Lucy's building at 8pm waiting for her. He wore a pair of dark, slightly wore black jeans that were secured with a black leather belt, a pair of red converse, a plain white shirt, a black leather jacket and of course, his favorite scarf which he always wore. Natsu propped himself up against the building and stared at the ground as he thought about what was happening. "Natsu~" a voice chimed. Natsu snapped out of his thoughts to turn and see Lucy standing near him. He couldn't help but widen his eyes and slightly blush at the sight of her. Lucy was wearing sandals, a pair of really tight skinny jeans, a deep purple sleeveless shirt and a long necklace with a key on the end; her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with some curled strands hanging down around her face. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, "You look good, Lucy."

"You don't look to bad yourself." She started walking towards their favorite bar and Natsu walked beside her. "Don't you find it a little odd that you're still going to the bar even though you have the night off?" he asked.

"No not at all," Lucy answered with a huge smile. "Are you okay, Luce?" Lucy was a little shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just you're acting weirder than usual."

"Are you saying I'm weird?" Lucy puffed out her cheeks. "A little," Natsu answered honestly.

"You want a tip?" Natsu looked at her quizzically, "Uh, sure?"

"You don't earn points with a girl by insulting her."

"Points? What are points for?" Lucy face palmed; it was amazing Natsu had ever had a girlfriend. "Let's just go inside, okay?"

"Sure!" Natsu answered with a huge grin. They both walked in the bar and Natsu instantly noticed that the bar was full of women, there wasn't a single guy in sight. "Uh, Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are there a bunch of women in here?" Lucy turned towards Natsu and smiled at him, "Because it's Lady's Night, silly!"

"I probably shouldn't be here then." Lucy grabbed a hold of Natsu's wrist, "Oh no, Natsu, you can't leave." Lucy had an evil glint in her eye that caused Natsu's stomach to turn and his face to turn pale. Lucy pulled Natsu with her as she made her way to the front of the room; Natsu glanced around the room for help but instead received weird looks from all the women inside. "Uh, Luce?" Natsu tried to get Lucy's attention but she paid no attention to him. Lucy and Natsu reached the front of the room and both of them stepped upon the stage (well actually Lucy pushed Natsu up there). Lucy grabbed the mic of the nearby stand and addressed the bar, "Can I have your attention ladies?" The music stopped and the entire bar turned their attention towards the two people on stage; Natsu started to feel nervous, "Lucy-"

"We have a very special treat for you this evening! Natsu, give the ladies a wave." Natsu blushed and rose his hand a little, "Aww, isn't he precious girls?"

"Lucy-"

"For one night only you get this very handsome and well trained stud!"

"WHAT?!"

"The bidding starts at 25 jewels!"

"LUCY!"

"25 jewels!" A random woman shouted as she waved her hand wildly in the air. "30!" another shouted, "45!"

"Come on ladies is that all you got? Not only is he strong and handsome but he can sing a play the guitar! He is in a band too!"

"50!" The women near the front of the stage started to reach up and touch Natsu but he kept swatting their hands away. "Why are you doing this to me?!" Natsu plead to Lucy.

"Oh, you know why." Lucy answered him with a maniacal smirk on her face; that's when it dawned on him, this was payback. This whole night had been planned to embarrass him… but then a thought crossed his mind, the plan fails if he isn't embarrassed. His face slowly changed from a look of shock and embarrassment to a cocky smirk; it was Lucy's turn to be shocked. "Two can play at this game, Lucy," Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear before turning back to the audience. Natsu took off his leather jacket and tossed it at Lucy's face; then he began strutting around the stage in an erotic matter. He slowly pulled off his scarf and began swinging it around his head before throwing it back at Lucy. The bids kept increasing and women throughout the bar were yelling and screaming. Lucy couldn't believe this, she was trying to embarrass Natsu but he was actually enjoying it! Figures, she thought, he is a rock star, of course he would shine in the spotlight.

Natsu started slowly lifting the bottom of his shirt so a little bit of his abs were showing and the women went crazy; "You wanna see this?" Natsu yelled to the crowd and they all screamed back. Natsu reached down with both hands and lifted his shirt up over his head and threw it out into the crowd. Women jumped up to grab it in the air and began fighting over it. The women near the front of the stage began screaming and throwing out even more bids. Natsu walked over to one woman, grabbed her hand and smeared her hand across his abs. The woman blushed extremely and fainted causing Natsu to chuckle. "5000 jewels!"

"Sold!" Lucy screamed, "Come on up honey, he's yours!" The middle aged woman came screaming from the back of the room until she jumped on the stage. The woman handed Lucy the money and then squeezed Natsu into an awkward hug, "I got him!" Some women cheered for her and others booed her. Then she grabbed Natsu's hand and yanked him off the stage and towards the door. Before being wrenched off the stage, Natsu was able to grab his jacket from Lucy. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at the look of distress on Natsu's face as he was pulled out of the bar with some strange woman. "That was amazing, Lucy!" The blonde turned her head towards her manager as she stood at the foot of the stage near her. Lucy went to hand the money to Cana, but instead, she folded Lucy's hands around it, "You keep it, you've earned it." Lucy looked at Cana surprised and then they both broke out in laughter together.

…

It was about 12:30am now and Lucy was just leaving the bar. After Natsu left, Lucy stayed to help Cana out since none of the usual male employees were working that night. She didn't want to set Natsu's scarf aside for she feared she would lose it while working, so she work it around her neck. Lucy was surprised at how soft and clean the scarf was. For as long as she had known Natsu, she had never seen him without his scarf so she was surprised at the condition it was in. It must be special to him if he wears it all the time, she thought. She couldn't help but blush slightly at the times she caught his smell from the scarf; it was an odd ashy or smokey smell but she loved it.

Lucy walked out of the bar and stopped when she saw Natsu leaning against a wall a few feet from her. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest which was slightly covered by his leather jacket. "Back so soon?" she asked.

"You would never believe the night I've had." He replied, never looking up at her. "Care to enlighten me?" Natsu turned to face her, his annoyed face meeting her cocky smirk. "I was taken from this bar to another bar where I met her friends and they made me sing and dance for them, then she paraded me around the mall, we took pictures in a photo booth, she ordered Chinese food and then she took me back to her place and watched a movie. A few minutes later, her husband came home and ran me out of the house; barely escaped with my life."

"Sounds like fun." Lucy said as she walked over to Natsu and handed him his scarf. As he was putting it back on, she noticed a scar on the right side of his neck. "Eh, Susan's a lovely woman," Natsu replied, obviously being sarcastic. "It wasn't really the night I had planned expected." Lucy placed her hand on her hip, "What did you expect?"

Natsu shrugged, "I would go out and have a drink with a pretty girl, we would talk and laugh and then we would take a peaceful walk back to her dorm where I would give her a kiss goodnight." Lucy cocked an eyebrow at the comment, "Oh really?"

"Okay, maybe not that last part." The two began walking back to the campus dorms. As they were walking, Lucy noticed that she could see her breath in the cold night air. She remembered that Natsu wasn't wearing a shirt and she looked over at him, but he didn't seem to notice the temperature. "You know you're gonna have to make this up to me right?" Lucy stopped and turned to Natsu, "Make it up to you?! This was payback for the whole Lisanna thing; there's no way I'm making this up to you. You should be lucky I didn't take any pictures."

"So you're telling me I got all dressed up for no reason?"

Lucy smirked at Natsu, "No, Susan sure enjoyed it." Lucy turned back around and continued walking.

When Natsu and Lucy reached Lucy's dorm, Lucy turned towards Natsu and held out her hand, "No hard feelings?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her and Lucy gave him an apologetic grin. Natsu caved and took her hand before pulling her in close to him. She gasped at the sudden action and blushed after she realized how close she was to him. Their hands were still closed around each other and her other hand was on Natsu's bare chest; their noses inches apart. Natsu leaned forward and placed his lips near her ear. "I hope you now, Lucy; you've just started a war, so you better be prepared for the future." Lucy's eyes widened even more and the blush spread across her face. Natsu slowly released his grip on Lucy and turned to walk away back to his dorm. He raised one hand, told her goodnight and then walked away out of her sight. Lucy stood there for a few moments stunned at what just happened; once her brain started to work again, it was focused on what Natsu said. A war? She thought, bring it on!


	8. Too Much

**Hello! Sorry for the wait; I've had this chapter done for a while now but I wanted to write a couple in advance before releasing this one. I'm at school so my busy schedule has picked up, but I won't let that interfere with this story! So please keep reading and I will keep writing!**

**Thanks to Lacey-chi, xJacuiex, RoseyTosey, FTLover, SkyFairies, ksanta, TaurusGalaxy, TheCaptainsOfShips, gingersnappssss and guest for reviewing!**

**Song used is: Can't Hold Us by Madilyn Bailey (I promise I will use more than just her songs)**

**I do not own the songs or the characters used in this story.**

**I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and favorite!**

* * *

The radio started to fill the small room with the sound of 'Call Me Maybe' signaling the blonde to awaken. From under the pink covers, an arm emerged and slammed itself down on top of the alarm clock/radio to turn it off. With a sigh, Lucy pushed the covers off her head and sat up rubbing her eyes. She yawned, her eyes slightly tearing, as she looked around her room; everything seemed normal. Lucy got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She turned the handle all the way to the left to warm up the water so she could have a hot shower. She stripped off her pajamas and stepped into the shower; the warm water felt good. As she lathered her hair with shampoo, Lucy closed her eyes and hummed; her eyes opened when she realized she was humming 'Demons.'

Lucy chuckled as she remembered the incident at the bar last night with Natsu. She hadn't expected him to get into it but it was still hilarious to watch. She furrowed her eyebrows when she remembered what he said to her at the door; a war, she thought, he can't be serious. Natsu was a jokester and was always goofing around so he couldn't possibly be serious… but then again he was mischievous enough to do something, but what?

Lucy couldn't focus the rest of her shower, all she thought was if Natsu was going to pull something today and if so what. Levy even noticed how odd she was acting; the entire time the two were eating breakfast, Lucy eye's never left the table. She snapped out of it when Levy told her it was time to leave but it all returned when she saw that familiar head of pink hair.

He looked happy as usual, not scheming in the least but Lucy couldn't help but wonder if this was all just a façade. Just as a precaution, Lucy was on edge starting now and would take every precaution around Natsu. She watched every move he made as he walked through the halls and even in Songwriting class when he sat next to her.

Today was another free work day to work on the latest assignment and Natsu was actually working! Not only had he gotten to class on time but now he was actually doing his homework?! Lucy definitely knew something was up. She sat with her chin in her hand and wore a glare aimed right at Natsu; what was he planning? She knew he wasn't as innocent as everyone made him out to be, he had a sinister side and she was just wanting for him to show it.

"You know you should take a picture," Natsu stated as he stared down at his sheet music; Lucy's eyes widened when she realized he spoke. "It'll last longer," Natsu finally looked up at her; she noted the smirk and odd look in his eyes. "I know what you're up to Dragneel," Lucy whispered as menacingly as possible. The smirk grew as he stated, "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean and don't think you're gonna get me because I'm on high alert; I'll know any move you make before you make it." Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Is that right?" Lucy pointed two fingers and motioned to her eyes and then Natsu's but Natsu giggled at how paranoid she was being. Natsu continued working and Lucy glared until the bell rang releasing them to their next class.

…

"You're acting odd today, Lu-chan."

"I am not! Natsu is scheming something and I know it! I mean look at him!" Three heads turned to look towards the pink haired singer in the center of the room. He was smiling as usual until Gray said something and they started arguing with Gajeel adding in and Jellal shaking his head. "He looks normal to me," Levy replied.

"Trust me he is up to something." The two girls walked towards the table where their friends Erza and Juvia sat; Lucy made sure to glare at Natsu as they walked by their table. "What's up with you today, Lucy?" Erza asked as the blonde sat down. "Lu-chan thinks Natsu's out to get her," Levy answered before Lucy could get a word out. "Why would you think that?" Juvia asked.

"He is getting revenge for the auction incident." The three girls chuckled at the mention of it; all three knew that she would do it, and Erza and Levy were there when it happened. "You've got nothing to worry about," Erza said. Juvia, Levy and Erza all started eating; Lucy turned to get one last look at Natsu but he looked normal as ever. She sighed, maybe they were right; she turned back to her food and took her first bite out of her muffin.

Lucy's eyes went wide and her face turned bright red; Lucy started to scream, her mouth was on fire and she didn't know why. She stood up abruptly and began waving her hands on her tongue to try and stop the burning. Lucy grabbed Juvia's water bottle off the table and began chugging it, water spilling down the front of her shirt. The water wasn't enough; Levy quickly gave Lucy a small carton of milk and Lucy took it immediately and began chugging it. The burning started to stop but now her throat hurt and her eyes were tearing a little. Once she calmed down, Lucy noticed the laughing coming from behind her. She turned to see Natsu rolling on the floor crying tears while he laughed.

Lucy clenched her fists as she began to swell up with anger, "I knew it!" The blonde stomped over to the incapacitated pinkie and stood over him with her hands on her hips. "You should have seen your face!" Natsu managed to say despite how much he was laughing. Reaching down, Lucy grabbed Natsu's collar and brought his face up to hers. "You wanna play? I'm game!" she threatened. Natsu stopped laughing to grin at her and reply, "I look forward to it." The blonde released her hold on his collar and stomped back to her table, leaving Natsu chuckling. "Oh, he is so gonna get it," she mumbled to herself as she sat down in her seat.

…

Lucy sat impatiently in her chair, tapping her fingers on the table and shaking her leg, waiting for class to start. Levy placed her hand on top of Lucy's and looked her in the eye, "Don't worry, he will be here. You know he is usually late to class."

"Yes but sometimes he skips completely and that better not be today." The teacher tapped on her podium and began speaking, "Now, now, class; today we are going to pause our work on the assignment and study the works of a specific writer, that writer being-"

SLAM!

The whole class jumped at the sound and turned to see what had happened. Standing bent over, holding his head, outside the door was Natsu. A slight smirk appeared on Lucy's face… it worked! The teacher sighed angrily and trudged through the class and to the door. With one hand, she pushed the door open and stared at the pink haired boy now rolling around on the ground. "Mr. Dragneel, if you're going to arrive late to my class, please don't disrupt by running full force into the classroom door."

"But… how did you?" Natsu muttered.

"The door is a pull from the outside; now if you would please take your seat." The teacher stood pointing inside the classroom; Natsu slowly picked himself up and wandered over to his chair. Natsu sat down and the teacher continued, "Now, if there will be no more interruptions, we will continue with the lesson." Natsu sat in his chair rubbing his forehead; Lucy could barely hold in her laughter. "Nice entrance, Natsu," Levy sassed.

"I don't get it, how long has that door been a pull?" Natsu asked.

"Um, since always."

"But the sign said-" Natsu stopped, his eyes wide, and turned his attention to the blonde next to him who was trying so hard not to giggle. "Ha ha ha, laugh it up Blondie."

"Oh, I am." Lucy giggle.

"Dragneel!" The three turned to face the teacher, "Haven't you disrupted my class enough today?! One more word out of you and you will leave this class, understood?" Natsu simply nodded before turning his attention to the blonde who was smiling yet again.

Natsu was finally glad to get out of that class; the other students kept staring at him, Lucy couldn't stop giggling and his head really hurt from hitting the door. When the bell rang, he was quick to grab his things and leave the room. He didn't think anything of Levy and Lucy remaining in their seats as the bell rang, he just wanted out.

Little did he know that him hitting the door was not the only prank Lucy had pulled on him; Natsu walked through the halls getting weird looks and giggles from other students, but he accounted it to the huge bruised bump on his face. Natsu sighed as he opened his locker door and began exchanging notebooks for classes but the laughs were still continuing. Natsu clenched his jaw trying hard to ignore them when he heard Gray next to him, "Should I be concerned about you, pinkie?" Natsu turned towards his rival, "What are you talking about?" Gray pointed down at Natsu's butt, "I would just like everyone to know, that I suck. And that I'm a girl. And that I like ribbons in my hair, and I want to kiss all the boys?" Natsu turned and stared down at the paper on his pants, "What the hell?!" Natsu grabbed the corner of the paper and tried to rip it off but it only came off in flakes; it was glued on. "I just want you to know that we're friends, Natsu and I don't think of you in that way."

"Shut up Ice Freak! Give me your pants!" Natsu reached for gray's pants but Gray swatted them away. "I was kidding, dude."

"Well, I can't keep wearing these and you are just gonna strip off your pants anyway." Natsu grabbed a leg of Gray's pants and started to pull. "No! You're gonna rip them!" Gray yelled back.

Lucy and Levy stood at the end of the hallway and watched as Natsu and Gray fought over the pants. "Told ya I would get you," Lucy smirked before she and Levy walked away towards their next class.

…

Gray slipped on his dark jacket as he walked out of his room and into the living room area where he saw his pink haired roommate sitting on the floor messing with something. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting back at Lucy for today." Gray leaned on the back of the couch and watched as his roommate combined ingredients into a bag. "How are you going to do that exactly?"

"With a bomb, duh!"

"Are you trying to kill the girl?"

"It's not gonna hurt her, it's just gonna turn her face purple!" Gray continued to stare as Natsu happily created his 'bomb.' "Aren't you two a little old for silly games?" Natsu turned to look at Gray and smiled, "You're never too old to have fun!" Gray hung his head and sighed; he wondered why he was friends with this idiot sometimes. "I'm gonna go to the school and play for a little while; I should be back in an hour or so." Gray walked out of his apartment and towards the Music building; he liked to hide away alone with his guitar and just play. He knew the music rooms would be open at this time of night so he should have no problems dealing with anyone.

Gray made his way to the third floor towards the Audio Uproar room when he heard music coming from down the hall. He sighed, he really did hope he could play in peace and quiet, but now that was ruined. He turned around to walk out when his ears perked at the familiar song; he turned back around and slowly walked towards the sound. Gray continued down the hall, entranced by the music and found himself standing outside a music room staring at a familiar face. A girl with long blue hair sat in the window playing her guitar and staring out at the rain; she wore a simple smile while she played. "That's Your Guardian Angel, right?" Juvia jumped at the sudden noise and turned to see her beloved Gray-sama standing in the doorway. "G-Gray- sama?!"

"Juvia, right? I didn't mean to scare you; I heard the music and wanted to see who it was." Gray took a few steps into the room, "Was that?" Juvia nodded. "That's actually one of the first songs I learned to play on guitar," Gray said. "Why not pick an easier song?" Gray shrugged his shoulders, "I wanted a challenge and plus, I love that song so it was a win-win." There was silence between the two as they exchanged looks; Juvia couldn't believe she was here with Gray and he simply smiled at her. "Do you mind if I play with you?" Juvia's face went red as her mind began to take his question out of context:

"Oh, Gray-sama, we can't; this is the music room and we've only just met." Gray grabbed Juvia's hands in his own and brought them close to his bare chest. "It doesn't matter if we've only just met! Our love burns like a thousand suns and cannot be contained! I've loved you since the first moment I saw you!"

"Oh, Gray-sama!"

"Will you take me, Juvia, darling?"

"Of course, Gray-sama!" Juvia was too busy dreaming to recognize that she said that last sentence out loud. Gray was slightly confused as to what was happening but he decided to ignore it and play.

…

The two played for an hour before walking back towards the elevator together. Once they both got in, the doors closed and Gray pressed the button for the first floor. All was going well until the elevator suddenly stopped and the lights went out. The emergency lights came on, illuminating the small space and its occupants. "Are you okay?" Juvia opened her eyes to see she had fallen on top of Gray when the elevator stopped and a huge blush crept up upon her face. Gray sat up and looked around at the space before pressing the alarm button. "It's no use," Gray began, "There is no one here this time of night so no one will help." When Juvia calmed down she responded, "What about phones?" Gray reached in his pocket and took out his phone, "I've got one bar, and maybe I can get a call out of it." Gray dialed a few numbers and held the phone to his ear.

Across campus, Natsu's phone rang as it sat on his nightstand. Natsu wrinkled his eyebrows, rolled over in his bed and continued sleeping. Hearing Natsu's voice mail, Gray quickly hung up the phone. "Idiot's probably already asleep." He looked over at Juvia who was still staring at him, "Do you have a phone?" Juvia nodded happily. "Can you call someone?" Juvia nodded happily again as she dialed Erza's number. Erza picked up right away and said she would get ahold of the headmaster so they could get out. "Well, we will probably be here for a while…" Gray muttered. They continued to sit in silence for a few minutes; Juvia couldn't believe she was alone with Gray-sama! She didn't know what to do, she had always dreamed of talking to him but she never had the courage too or the opportunity… and now that she did, she was wasting it because she was so nervous.

"Why do you sit by yourself in class?" Juvia turned towards Gray who was staring forward at the wall, "Are you a rebel or something?"

"I don't have many friends," Juvia answered as she looked down at the floor. "That's not true," shocked, Juvia looked at Gray. "You have Erza and Levy and Lucy…"

"But they don't play guitar."

"Well, then… you have me." Juvia blushed, "Y-you?"

"You don't have to sit in the corner by yourself anymore; you can sit with Natsu and I." Juvia's eyes started to shine and water, "Really?!" Gray shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"But what about all those fangirls?" Gray waved it off, "Don't worry about them, if they say anything about it, I will take care of them." Juvia smiled at the thought of her and Gray sitting in class together; that would show her love rival. "Then why do you not follow the lesson?"

"I do sometimes… but I believe music is a form of expression and shouldn't have rules or regulations to it; that there isn't a way you could really teach it." Juvia smiled as she spoke, even talking about music made her happy. "You can teach someone how to play an instrument but you can't teach someone how to make music, music from the heart. I play what I feel and no one can tell me how to do that."

"Wow," Juvia turned towards the dark haired man, "That's deep. I thought you were some badass or something that was boycotting class but that works too. What made you start playing?"

"Honestly?" Gray nodded. "I saw you do it; you looked like you were having so much fun and I wanted to have fun too."

"You saw me playing? When?"

"A few years ago, I was walking around the park and I saw you and Natsu playing. I stayed and watched you play the entire day and then I went to a pawn shop and bought a guitar. I taught myself how to play and was picked up by Phantom with Gajeel but when that went under, we both transferred to Fairy Tail." She widened her eyes in embarrassment after she told her story, "Is that weird?"

"Not at all, I'm honored that I inspired you to play and that I get to watch you improve. I still can't believe you're this good and you taught yourself."

"My dad was a big rock star when he was younger; he was the one that taught me how to play. My mom died in child birth so my dad had to raise me by himself."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be; we made do. He took me on tours with him all the time when I was old enough and I loved it so he taught me how to play. I decided I wanted to make a career of it like him, but I wanted to do it on my own so I left home and enrolled in Fairy Tail."

It was silent again for a moment. "We should do this again sometime."

"Get stuck in an elevator?"

"No, play together; I've enjoyed this a lot." Gray looked at her and smiled; Juvia nodded and smile din return. The moment ended when there was a bang from outside the door; "Juvia are you okay?"

"We're fine, Erza!" Juvia called out.

"We will have you out in a second so hang tight!"

…

"Did you hear that Juvia got stuck in the elevator at school last night for 4 hours?!" Levy asked from the couch.

"I knew she got stuck but for four hours?! That sucks." Lucy replied as she was busy making dinner in the kitchen.

"She was trapped with Gray so it wasn't that bad," Levy winked and both girls giggled. "Hey, Lu-chan, do you have the notes about yesterday's lesson? I must have left mine in my locker." Lucy pointed to her backpack with the wooden spoon she was holding, "Ya, it's in my backpack." Levy picked up Lucy's backpack and sent it on her knees; she unzipped the zipper to open the bag and BOOM!

Lucy ran around to the living room area to her roommate, "Levy, What's wrong?!" Levy lifted her face which was now covered in a dark purple substance. Lucy ran to the bathroom to grab a wet towel and returned to help Levy wipe it off her face. "What is this?!" Levy screamed. "I don't know but it won't come off," Levy grabbed the towel from Lucy's hands and stomped towards the bathroom. "I'm sorry, Levy. That was supposed to be for me." Levy came back into the living room area; she looked like she had a blueberry for a head with her purple face and blue hair. "Natsu Dragneel will pay!" She walked over to Lucy and slammed her hands down on the coffee table, "I know just the plan!"

…

Levy and Lucy sat outside the Music Building of Fairy Tail waiting for Natsu to walk out. After a long night of scrubbing, Levy was able to get most of the purple dye off her face and she put make up on to cover the rest. Levy and Lucy had stayed up late to prepare and plan for their revenge and now they were pumped and waiting for their plan to begin; all they needed now was Natsu.

They had been waiting there almost an hour when Natsu finally walked out of the building and both Levy and Lucy put their game faces on. Their plan was to hide alarm clocks in his apartment set for 3:00am, but the only problem was they didn't know where he lived. That's why they waited outside the building and followed Natsu back to his apartment from a safe distance so they wouldn't get noticed. They were able to successfully trail Natsu back to his apartment building, but they stayed outside when Natsu entered the building. Lucy knew that Audio Uproar had a practice in a half an hour for their upcoming concert so they had a perfect window to achieve their evil plan.

Natsu left at his usual time, two minutes before he had to be there, and once sure he was gone, the two girls entered the building. They found out his room was 415 from another person living in the building and made their way up there. Lucy was able to pick the lock easily; she first learned when she lived at home so she could escape. They walked in and their eyes popped, the place was a mess! There was garbage everywhere and things were just thrown around; the girls decided to forget the mess and focus on their goal. They stopped in the hallway and glanced at both doors, "Which one is Natsu's?" Lucy asked.

"It doesn't matter; we brought extra supplies so we put one in both!" Levy answered. Lucy was stunned, she had never seen this side of Levy before and it was a little unsettling. They each took a clock, set it and hid it in a room, careful to make sure nothing seemed out of place (not like it was hard in that dump). The girls walked back to their dorm triumphant of their preparation and eagerly awaited to hear about the results tomorrow morning.

…

All was quiet in room 415; Natsu was snoring in his room and Gray lay oddly in his own bed. The seconds slowly ticked down until the time changed to 3:00am, and that's when it started. A high pitched sound erupted from somewhere within Natsu's room but Natsu didn't move a muscle. Next door, Gray awoke from the sound and walked to Natsu's door and began beating on it. "Natsu! Hey, turn that off!" There was no reply so Gray figured Natsu was sleeping through whatever was making that sound. Gray threw open the door and began searching the mess that was Natsu's room for the source of the sound. After thirty minutes of searching, Gray finally found an alarm clock underneath a pile of dirty laundry. He looked at it and hit the snooze button, but instead of turning off the sound, Gray was electrocuted. Gray threw the clock to the floor and stared at it; "What the hell?!" He looked at his roommate, who was still sound asleep and an evil grin grew on his face. Gray picked up the clock in one hand and took Natsu's wrist in the other; Gray pressed the snooze button and channeled the shock through him and into the sleeping pinkie. Natsu sat up suddenly and began screaming; Gray stopped pressing the button and laughed at his roommate. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Natsu screamed as he yanked his wrist from Gray's grasp. "Me?! What about you? The world could be destroyed and you would sleep through it all."

"Why are you in my room?"

"This is why," Gray said as he raised the clock so Natsu could see it. "Well turn it off!" Natsu yelled.

"I can't! If I do I get shocked."

"Well do something!" Gray threw the clock into Natsu's face, causing him to fall off of his bed and onto the floor. "This clock was in your room so it makes it your problem." Satisfied with himself, Gray trudged back into his room and flopped onto his bed. "Asshole," Natsu muttered under his breath; he stood up and curiously looked at the clock in his hand. He tried banging it against the wall, throwing it on the floor, smashing it with a hammer but the sound would not stop. Growling, Natsu walked out of his room, through the kitchen and out to the terrace where he chucked the clock and watched it smash into pieces on the sidewalk. Natsu gave a relieved sigh and walked back into his room and crashed onto his bed. Gray was also relieved that the sound was gone and he could go back to sleep. Just as he started to drift off to sleep, a similar high pitched sound screamed but it was louder than the last; this time, it was coming from his room. "Not my problem!" Natsu screamed from the other side of the wall. Gray screamed as he pulled the covers off of himself.

…

Lucy and Levy couldn't help but giggle at Natsu and Gray when they walked into class this morning; both of them had bloodshot eyes accompanied by droopy eyelids and dark spots under their eyes. They high fived each other as the two boys sat down and slumped in their chairs. The giggles continued when Natsu and Gray fell asleep in the middle of class and the teacher squirted them in the face with water to wake them up.

When class ended, the girls figured Gray and his pink-haired counterpart would spend the lunch period sleeping so they were surprised when they walked up to their table. Lucy and Levy sat with a confused look on their face as the two stood in front of their table with huge grins on their face. Levy and Lucy took a quick glance at each other and then looked back at the two idiots standing before them. "What's up, Natsu?" Lucy asked as she quizzically lifted an eyebrow at him. "Nothing; we just wanted to thank you for all the hard work you four are doing and give you something to celebrate your one month anniversary of being a band!" Natsu grinned. "So we decided to bake you this cake!" Gray proclaimed as he revealed a large cake that was smothered in icing and topped with strawberries. Lucy and Levy looked at one another again as Gray set the cake carefully on the table before the four girls. Juvia stared lovingly at the cake, she couldn't believe Gray-sama had made her a cake; Erza, on the other hand, didn't seem to care too much about the situation and Lucy and Levy were very skeptical. "You baked this?" Levy asked skeptically as she pointed to the cake; Natsu and Gray nodded their heads in response. "Neither of you bake," Levy retorted. "Well, we learned just for you." Natsu replied.

"So you're telling me that out of the goodness of your hearts, you decided to do something nice and bake us a cake, coincidentally in the middle of a prank war and right after we pulled a prank on you?" Lucy asked. Gray rubbed the bake of his head, "I completely forgot about that."

"We're not stupid; we know this is a prank." Levy yelled. Natsu and Gray slightly twitched at the comment, how did they know? "N-no it's not," Natsu replied. "What kind of cake is it, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked as she clung to his arm. "Uh, strawberry." Erza's eyes sparkled as she picked up her fork, but before Lucy and Levy could warn her, Erza jabbed her fork into the cake with full force. On sudden impact, the cake exploded and sent icing flying all over the AOP girls. Juvia, Lucy and Levy all sat frozen in shock at the fact that they were covered and now a mess; the whole cafeteria was silent until Natsu and Gray started busting up laughing. "Ha ha, we knew it would work!" Natsu yelled; "You fell for it!" Gray added. Gray bent over from laughing so hard and Natsu propped himself up on Gray so he wouldn't fall over in laughter. Lucy's eyes drifted over to Erza; her head was down, her fists clenched and slightly shaking… Lucy knew what was in store and started to sink down in her seat. Erza's fists slowly unclenched and palmed the table as she slowly stood. Gray and Natsu were still cheering until they caught a glimpse of Erza's face and they quickly stopped. An evil aura emanated off of Erza and the two of them had never been more scared in their entire lives.

In a second, Erza reached across the table and grabbed the two pranksters by their collars and dragged them close to her face. "What the hell have you done?!" The two were too terrified to answer so they simply stared at her. "You can play all the stupid little pranks you want on us, but as soon as you destroy MY strawberry cake, you've crossed the line." Erza threw the boys back and they landed on the floor with a crash; Erza climbed on the table and stood in a power stance as she declared, "From this moment on Accidentally On Purpose is at war with Audio Uproar!" The red haired beauty jumped down from her table and marched to the two boys cowering on the floor; once she reached them, she crouched down to be on their level, "Get ready for the worst moments of your lives gentlemen; it won't be pretty," she whispered menacingly before turning on her heel and walking away with the other girls of AOP.

Natsu and Gray remained in their position, cowering on the floor as they held each other for comfort and protection, both trembling and crying tears of fear from their near-death experience. Gajeel and Jellal walked up behind them; "What have you done?" Jellal asked in a rather angry tone. "Good job, idiots!" Gajeel added.

…

The next day the girls prepared the stage for their acoustic performance, all the while making sure to make snarky expressions at the AU boys. Erza took her place atop the cajon drum, Juvia sat on a bench with her acoustic guitar, Levy would play the snare and Lucy sat at the forefront. "As many of you know," Lucy began, "We, Accidentally On Purpose, are at war with Audio Uproar and we will prove that we are truly the 'Best Band in Fairy Tail.'" Natsu, Gray and Gajeel glared at the blonde as she continued, "We have chosen Can't Hold Us by Mackelmore." All the eyes in the class went wide, including AU's. "She can't be serious," Gray muttered.

_Here we go back,_

"She is," Natsu answered.

_This is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

Lucy gave a looming grin at Audio Uproar before she began the first verse.

_Uh, Return of the Mack, get up!_

_What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't_

_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_

_Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me. Get up! _

Natsu and Gray's jaws hit the floor; she was really pulling it off.

_Thrift shop, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_

_Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy_

_Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here,_

Lucy motioned to the rest of her band.

_Is our party, my posse's been on Broadway_

_And we did it, our way_

_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_

_And yet I'm on_

_Let that stage light go and shine on down, _

Lucy pulled on the sleeve of her shirt before rubbing her finger together like she had money.

_I got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._

_Money, I stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds_

_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_

_Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T a hustler_

_Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_

_Now Labels out here_

_Now they can't tell me nothing_

Lucy spread her arms out and motioned to the crowd.

_We give that to the people_

_Spread it across the country_

_Labels out here_

_Now they can't tell me nothing_

_We give it to the people_

_Spread it across the country_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so grateful_

_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_

_But that's what you get when Fairy Tail raised you_

_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_

_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_

_Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!_

_Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my guy he wanna see Rome_

_Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne_

_That validation comes from giving it back to the people _

_Now I sing a song and it goes like_

_Raise your hands, this is our party_

_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_

_I got my city right behind me_

_If I fall, they got me _

_Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching _

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

By this moment, all four girls on stage were into the song and the four boys sat in the audience in awe and amazement and their performance.

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

Everyone in the room, except the boys of AU, stood up and applauded. Lucy, Levy, Erza and Juvia stood at the front of the stage and bowed to their piers; when they rose they each gave an evil smirk to Audio Uproar. Natsu grit his teeth and smirked back at the girls, "I'm all fired up!"


End file.
